Crimson Rose Petals
by Angel Shirai
Summary: When childhood friends arrive into her life once more, Sakuno finds herself getting closer and closer to Ryoma, who can't explain the feelings he has for the petite girl. And what about the rest of the Seigaku Regulars? RyoSaku, Seigaku RegularsOC
1. Chapter 1: Childhood Friend

**Crimson Rose Petals**

**Chapter 1: Childhood Friend**

"Ganbatte Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted loudly, jumping up and down in her skimpy cheerleader outfit. Sakuno (wearing modest clothes) looked on in the match with hopeful eyes. The ring tone of Tomoka's cell phone wafted out of the female's bag, and Tomoka momentarily stopped cheering to answer it.

"Moshi moshi?" there was some muffled voices on the other end. "But okaa-san!! I'm watching Ryoma-sama's match! But – fine. Right now?! Okaa-san! Okay, alright! Fine. Sure. Ja ne." Tomoka hung up, looking at Sakuno with puppy eyes.

"Tomo-chan? Is everything alright?" Sakuno asked her best friend.

"I have to leave. Okaa-san has to leave and I have to go home to take care of my brothers. Tell me how Ryoma-sama's match goes, alright?" Tomoka asked, before grabbing her belongings and taking off.

"Tomo-chan-," but he friend was already gone. Sakuno sighed, before turning back to Ryoma's match. She cheered silently, and happiness burst within her when the referee declared him the winner. She went to congratulate him, but held back as the rest of the Seigaku tennis team beat her to it. Pursing her lips, she turned around to head back to Tomoka's house.

"Sakuno-chan?" She turned at the source of her name, finding it slightly familiar. "It _is _you Sakuno-chan!" She turned to find a black-haired girl looking at her happily. Sakuno gasped, recognizing her familiar face.

"Moriko-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked her. Moriko smiled.

"I came looking for you! You haven't called or wrote in a long time, and I got worried." She said, winking. Sakuno smiled.

"No need to worry about me, I'm fine."

The high school student smiled at her longtime friend. There was the sound of footsteps, and they turned to see the entire team of Seigaku looking at them strangely.

"Konnichiwa?" Moriko said uncertainly. They all looked at her.

"And you might be…" Momoshiro started. Moriko smiled brightly.

"Hajimemashite Moriko desu. Douzo yoroshiku!" She said brightly. Sakuno stepped up, blushing slightly.

"Senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun, this is Moriko, a childhood friend. She just came to visit me." Sakuno explained. Everyone introduced themselves as well.

"So Moriko-san, where are you from?" Fuji asked, still smiling. Moriko smiled.

"I'm from Nakamura High School. You might not have heard of it, because it's a basketball school." Moriko said. "I'm one of the regulars on the basketball team. Which reminds me…" Moriko dug into her bag and threw a basketball at Sakuno, who caught it easily. It was small and there were words on it. Sakuno blinked, looking at it.

"Basketball National Championship. 1st place, Nakamura High School." Sakuno read, shock registering. "You won the Zenkoku Taikai?" Sakuno asked. Moriko smiled brightly, nodding.

"We had them make an extra one, just for you. We felt you deserved one, after all the effort you put into helping us train." Moriko told her. Sakuno blushed.

"I was just doing my former team a favour. It wasn't anything special." Sakuno protested. Moriko wagged her finger.

"Ah, ah, ah! If it weren't for Sakuno-chan, we wouldn't have even made it past the preliminaries." Moriko praised. Sakuno blushed.

"Sakuno-chan plays basketball? Nya! Kakoii!!" Eiji exclaimed. Sakuno smile shyly.

"It's not that big of a deal. Basketball is just a hobby." Sakuno said.

"Just a hobby? Most people don't train until midnight _just_ for a hobby Sakuno." Moriko teased. Sakuno ducked her head down, embarrassed. She checked her watch, sighing. "Gomen, Sakuno. I have to go. Onee-chan will have my head if I don't finish my homework before dinner. Ja ne!" She called, waving as she ran off. Sakuno timidly returned the gesture.

Everyone was looking at her, and Sakuno blushed, clutching the golden basketball. She just remembered she was supposed to go to Tomoka's and gasped.

"Gomen nasai senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun! I have to go! Dewa mata!" Sakuno shouted, running off. The regulars watched her go, slightly confused.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno… and basketball?" Oishi wondered aloud.

"Interesting…" Inui muttered, scribbling in his trusty notebook.

"No one would've guessed." Kawamura added.

"Fshhhh." Kaidoh hissed.

"Hn. She's still mada mada dane in tennis." Ryoma commented, tugging his hat down.

"…" Tezuka remained silent.

* * *

A/N The first chapter of the new and improved Crimson Roses! I'm still keeping the older version up, and I changed the title for this one, but someday I'm going to delete the old one. I hope you like this one though, so I won't feel guilty about deleting the old Crimson Roses. Here's a small glossary for the Japanese words used in this chapter. 

Ganbatte: Good luck  
(Name)-sama: suffix used to show immense respect for someone.  
Moshi moshi: Hello (mostly used when answering the phone)  
Okaa-san: Mother  
(name)-san: roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Ja ne: See you (informal)  
(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
Konnichiwa: Hello/good afternoon  
Hajimemashite: How do you do  
(Name) desu: I'm (Name)  
Douzo yoroshiku: Nice to meet you  
Senpai: Upperclassman  
Senpai-tachi: used when addressing a group of upperclassmen  
(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Kakoii: Cool  
Gomen: Sorry (informal)  
Onee-chan: Sister  
Gomen nasai: Sorry (formal)  
Dewa mata: See you tomorrow  
Mada mada dane: Simply not there yet

**Name Meanings  
**Moriko: "Forest child"


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 2: Old Friends**

"Mata ashita, Sakuno-chan!"

"Hai, Tomo-chan!"

Sakuno smiled as she saw her best friend off, waiting around at the tennis courts to see if Moriko would come. Sure enough, the black-haired teen came rushing towards her.

"Oi, Sakuno!" There was another person beside her, smiling. Sakuno brightened.

"Moriko-chan! Tsubame-chan!" Sakuno shouted; waving as the black-haired and blue-haired girls neared. They hugged. Moriko had crimson eyes, and Tsubame had violet-coloured eyes.

"It's so good to see you again!" Tsubame said, smiling brightly. Sakuno nodded.

"Yes, it is! I'm really happy you came!" She told her. Tsubame grinned. Another girl came after; she walked with cool and calculated steps.

"Natsuko-chan!" Moriko cried, waving. The light brown-haired girl allowed a small smile to grace her lips and she nodded to the young tennis player. Her eyes were sapphire blue.

"Sakuno. I see you are doing well." She said, patting the girl on her head. Sakuno smiled, blushing.

"As are you, Natsuko-buchou." Sakuno said.

"Mmm. I'm not the first one here." A light pink-haired girl commented, walking to smile at Sakuno. Her emerald green eyes were hidden behind closed lids. "Sakuno-chan. It's good to see you again." She said. Sakuno smiled up at the older girl.

"Konnichiwa, Nanami-chan." Sakuno greeted. She heard the faint sound of a pen scratching against paper, and turned to see a red-haired girl scribbling into a notebook, her pink eyes darting across the page. "Hoshiko-chan!" The girl looked up and smiled warmly at Sakuno.

"Gomen. There's just so much data." She said, going back to her book and beginning to write again. Sakuno smiled and giggled. Another person (with dark green hair) came after Hoshiko, and she was looking around cautiously with orange-coloured eyes. She spotted them and walked nearer. Tsubame all of a sudden caught Sakuno in a hug.

"Sakuno! Watch out for the scary neko!" Tsubame cried, directing the comment to the girl. There was a hiss, like a cat, and the girl was glaring at Tsubame. Sakuno smiled.

"Tsubame-chan didn't mean it Rin-chan. She was just teasing, right?" Sakuno said, looking up at Tsubame expectantly. Tsubame sighed.

"Hai, hai. Gomen, neko." Tsubame apologized grudgingly. They saw a girl running towards the, smiling and waving; she had lavender-coloured hair and lemon yellow eyes. Sakuno brightened.

"Yuuki-fukubuchou!" Sakuno greeted, waving. Yuuki stopped in front of her, waving.

"It's nice to see you Sakuno. I hope you haven't been getting into trouble." Yuuki said. Sakuno shook her head.

"Of course not." There was some shouting, and someone landed in front of Sakuno, waving. She had orange hair and metallic silver eyes.

"Hi Sakuno-chan!" She cried. Sakuno giggled.

"Konnichiwa, Kin-chan." She greeted. A basketball was sent flying their way, and Kin caught it expertly. She suddenly plopped down on the ground, blinking.

"Itai. That hurt." She whimpered, pouting. Sakuno giggled and helped her senpai up.

"Are you alright Kin-chan?" Sakuno asked. Kin nodded and smiled timidly.

"Hai. Arigatou Sakuno." Natsuko glanced at the watch on her wrist, and clapped her hands.

"Okay guys! Let's find a basketball court and start warming up!" She shouted, and then glanced at Sakuno. "You too." Sakuno smiled and nodded, saluting her.

"Hai, Natsuko-buchou!" They all chorused.

* * *

A/N Well, here comes the rest of them. If you're wondering about the Japanese phrases and words, here's a small glossary. 

Mata Ashita: See you tomorrow  
Hai: Yes, okay, etc.  
(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
Oi: Hey  
Buchou: captain  
Fukubuchou: Vice-captain  
Gomen: Sorry (informal)  
Konnichiwa: Hello/good afternoon  
Neko: cat  
Itai: Ow, ouch, etc.  
Arigatou: Thank you (informal)

**Name Meanings  
**Tsubame: "Swallow" (bird)  
Natsuko: "Summer child"  
Nanami: "Seven seas"  
Hoshiko: "Star child"  
Rin: "Cold"  
Yuuki: "Helpful pleasure"  
Kin: "Golden"


	3. Chapter 3: Basketball Team

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 3: Basketball Team**

_Pok._

_Pok._

_Pok._

Ryoma, with sweat dripping down his temple, sent the ball flying back to his opponent, Momoshiro. The older student sent it back, and that continued for a while. That is, until the sound of something queer in their school was heard.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

"Sounds like… basketballs?" Kawamura thought aloud. They all looked at each other, and dashed off to the direction of the noise, only to stumble upon some females playing basketball. Two of them extremely familiar.

* * *

"Moriko-chan! I'm open!" Sakuno cried from the other end of the court. Moriko swiveled her head to look, and made a high pass to her teammate. Sakuno caught the ball swiftly and shot the ball at the net, which went in. Her other teammates cheered. 

"Woo! We win!" Tsubame exclaimed, jumping for joy. Everyone laughed. There was a sharp whistle, and everyone turned to look at Natsuko. She took her fingers from her lips and regarded them with sharp eyes.

"We have some guests." She said, and they all turned to look at the members of the tennis club. Sakuno blushed.

"Ryoma-kun! Senpai-tachi!" She cried in horror. Natsuko stepped up to Sakuno.

"Sakuno, why don't you introduce us?" She asked in a tone that left no room for argument. Sakuno blushed.

"Hai, Natsuko-buchou." She replied meekly.

'_Buchou? This girl isn't in our school, and Sakuno is in the tennis club, not the basketball club._' Ryoma thought suspiciously. Sakuno stepped forward, bowing.

"Minna-san, I'd like you to meet the Regulars of Seigaku's tennis club." Sakuno introduced. Walking over to Tezuka, she bowed meekly to him and turned to her friends. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu-senpai, he's the buchou. Beside him is Oishi Shuichiroh-senpai, the fukubuchou of the tennis club. The rest of the Regulars are Fuji Shuusuke-senpai, Kikumaru Eiji-senpai, Kawamura Takashi-senpai, Inui Sadaharu-senpai, Kaidoh Kaoru-senpai, Momoshiro Takeshi-senpai, and Echizen Ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed.

Natsuko stepped forward, shaking Tezuka's hand before stepping back and gesturing to her Regulars.

"My name is Akane Natsuko. I am the buchou of Nakamura High School's female basketball team. Douzo yoroshiku." She said, bowing. The next person stepped up.

"Watashi wa Hiroshi Yuuki, the fukubuchou of Nakamura High School's female basketball team. Douzo yoroshiku." She stepped back, and the next person stepped forward.

"I'm a regular for Nakamura's basketball team. Akemi Tsubame is my name!" Tsubame said cheerfully before stepping back.

"Aoi Rin." The 'scary neko' hissed as she stepped forward and stepped back.

"I am called Shizuka Nanami. It is a pleasure to meet you." The pink-haired girl greeted, stepping back.

"Aki Hoshiko." The blood-red haired girl said from her spot, still scribbling things down in her notebook.

"Yo! I'm Hikaru Kin! So nice to meet you!" Kin cried, balancing on one foot. Moriko passed her the ball, and Kin fell over, laughing awkwardly. "Oops. Hehehe. Itai." Moriko then stepped forwards.

"You already met me yesterday, but let me give you a better introduction. I'm Haruka Moriko. Douzo yoroshiku." She bowed. Sakuno smiled awkwardly, watching the two groups of people out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oi, oi, what's going on here?" Ryuzaki Sumire asked, walking up. The entire basketball team and the members of the tennis club bowed to her.

"Konnichiwa, Ryuzaki-sensei!" They all chorused. Sumire quirked a brow at Nakamura's basketball team.

"Have you come to visit Sakuno?" They nodded. "Well it's good to see you again. Sakuno showed me the trophy. Congratulations." Natsuko shook her head.

"We would've never done it without Sakuno's help." Natsuko said. Sumire laughed and smiled.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Natsuko." Sumire reasoned. "Without your strict training regimen, Sakuno's help would've been useless." Natsuko blushed, clearing her throat and turning away.

"Well… t-that is to say…" She stuttered. Tsubame and Moriko clapped their hands.

"Natsuko-buchou's mask came off!" They shouted in unison. Natsuko blushed and coughed.

"T-that's enough Moriko, Tsubame." She reprimanded. The entire squad giggled. Sumire continued to smile. Yuuki walked up, laying a hand on Natsuko's shoulder.

"Perhaps you should go get some water from the tap Natsuko-buchou. You're looking a little red." She giggled. Natsuko nodded.

"Yes. That's a splendid idea. I'll be right back." She answered, before walking and stopping. A bright red lit up on her cheeks. "Which way to the water taps?" The girls laughed. Tezuka stepped forward.

"Follow me." He said, and Natsuko blushed before walking behind him as he led her in another direction. Moriko eyed the two with a mischievous glint.

"Oh? Moriko senses a budding romance!" She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Natsuko blushed, gritting her teeth and whipping her head to look at the regular.

"Moriko!" She was cut off by Tsubame.

"Hmm, you're right; Moriko-chan. Natsuko-buchou's blush totally gives it away! It's the perfect soap opera! An easily embarrassed wears-a-mask-to-cover-her-emotions-but-it-easily-crumbles girl falls in love with a stoic and silent boy. She's too shy to admit her feelings and he won't come to terms with them! Ah, so romantic!" She said wistfully.

"And just think of all the other boys who are captivated by the kawaii-ness of girl and constantly try to win her over!" Moriko said. "And the boy is jealous all the time, but doesn't want to interfere for it terrifies him that someone might find out about his love! Che! Men and their pride." Moriko finished venomously. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ano… It sounds more like a shojo manga to me rather then a soap opera." Sakuno said, blushing.

"Nani? You really think so? I think it could go for both." Moriko said; she and Tsubame began to walk towards Sakuno, who kept backing up. "Or are you rejecting the fact it can't be a soap opera!? Sakuno!! I thought you were my friend!!" Moriko exclaimed, tears bubbling at the corners of her eyes.

"Iie! I just- Kyaa!" Sakuno tripped over a rock, flying backwards only to be caught by one prince. "R-Ryoma-kun!" He blinked, setting her back on her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked blandly. Sakuno blushed, looking at her shuffling feet.

"H-hai. Arigatou gozaimasu." She mumbled. Moriko and Tsubame gushed at the scene.

"Kawaii!!" They swooned. Nanami giggled, stepping forward to Sakuno.

"Sakuno-chan, here." She said, handing Sakuno an art book. Sakuno blinked, taking it as he eyes widened and she blushed. She hugged it close to her chest, not wanting anyone to see it.

"N-N-Nanami-chan!" Sakuno yelled, blushing bright red. Nanami giggled.

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan. The picture just popped up in my head and I couldn't help but put it on paper." She said. Everyone blinked, wondering what she was talking about. Natsuko was watching her team goof off until Tezuka caught her attention.

"Akane-san? Should we go?" He asked. There was a squeal, and Moriko and Tsubame appeared in front of them again.

"It almost sounds like their going on a date!" Tsubame gushed. Natsuko's blush came back full force.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsubame!!"

"Hai, hai! They'll go somewhere fun, like an amusement park!" Moriko speculated. Tsubame nodded with her.

"Mm! And when it gets late, they'll go to the beach to watch the sunset and take a short moonlight stroll!"

Natsuko's face turned brighter.

"And dinner! At night they'll go for dinner at a romantic restaurant!"

"And then he'll walk her home!"

"And when they arrive on her doorstep, before she goes in he'll tug her into his arms and kiss her!!"

"M-M-MORIKO-CHAN!!" Natsuko screeched.

"And then after that-,"

"YAMETE!! TSUBAME! MORIKO! 30 LAPS RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Moriko and Tsubame's mouths dropped open.

"Demo, Natsuko-buchou!!"

"No buts! And I said now, or would you like me to make it 40?" Natsuko threatened. The two paled.

"No Natsuko-buchou! Right away, Natsuko-buchou!" And the two went speeding off. Natsuko sighed, relieved.

"Natsuko-buchou? You're looking red. I think it really is best for you to go cool off." Yuuki told her. Natsuko smiled weakly at Yuuki.

"I guess you're right. Tezuka-san? If you don't mind." She said, before Tezuka shook his head and led her away. As they reached the water taps, Natsuko turned them on and splashed water onto her face, sighing. She snuck a peek at the tennis buchou and blushed. Standing up, she coughed.

"Ano… Tezuka-san? Gomen nasai, for my teammates. They're more riled up then usual, I suppose." She said meekly.

"It's alright. My regulars are the same." He said. Natsuko blinked.

"Sou ka."

"Are you finished?" He asked. Natsuko blinked and nodded, digging into her pockets to find her towel.

"Huh? Where's my handkerchief?" She asked herself. "Kya! I forgot it in my bag!" She exclaimed, embarrassed. A blue handkerchief was shoved in her face, and she traced the arm back to the stoic tennis captain. Taking it meekly, she bowed.

"Arigatou." She mumbled, patting her face dry. Tezuka looked away.

"Betsuni."

She handed him his handkerchief back, and the two walked back to the basketball court. There, they saw that Ryuzaki-sensei had left, and the area was in chaos. Natsuko's "mask" abruptly covered her emotions again. The two captains readied their outbursts.

* * *

"Myuu! Yuuki-chan, let's play a doubles match!" Moriko exclaimed. Yuuki smiled. 

"Of course, but who would we play against?" She asked. Nanami and Kin stepped up.

"YOSH!! LET'S PLAY!" Kin shouted. Nanami laughed softly.

"If you please." She said, bowing. Yuuki and Moriko smiled. They started to play, tearing up the basketball court with their intense game.

* * *

"Catch me if you can, Neko!!" Tsubame mocked, pretending to scratch the air in a cat-like fashion. Rin hissed, running after the teen named after a bird. 

"Teme!!" She growled. They jumped over obstacles just to run away/catch each other, creating dust clouds in their chase.

"99 chance that Tsubame will outrun Rin." Hoshiko murmured, scribbling the data into her book.

"Ano, Hoshiko-chan? How is that relevant to basketball?" Sakuno asked, looking up at the perfectionist. Hoshiko smiled evilly.

"It isn't." She replied. Sakuno sweatdropped. The two then looked to the ongoing basketball match as Ryoma watched them from a hearing distance.

"Yuuki-fukubuchou and Moriko-chan, the Golden Duo, against Nanami-chan and Kin-chan." Sakuno commented, watching the game with inquisitive eyes. Hoshiko nodded, taking out another book and writing in it.

"60 chance that Moriko will use her martial arts basketball technique halfway through the game." Hoshiko murmured. "50 chance Yuuki-fukubuchou will shoot from half court somewhere in the game. 20 chance Nanami will use her Hummingbird dribble. 80 chance Kin will use her power pass."

"Iie." Hoshiko (and secretly Ryoma) looked at Sakuno, puzzled. She was smiling, her eyes still following the movements of her teammates. "Moriko-chan can't use her martial arts knowing Nanami-chan can counter them easily with her special techniques. Yuuki-fukubuchou can't shoot from half court as she knows Kin-chan will just intercept her since Nanami-chan will be keeping Moriko-chan busy. Nanami-chan can't use her Hummingbird dribble as long as Moriko-chan is there, seeing as Moriko-chan's trained martial arts eyes can see the incredibly fast dribble of the ball. Kin-chan can't use her power pass, knowing Yuuki-fukubuchou has enough precision to intercept it when it passes the half court line."

Hoshiko's glasses glinted in the sunlight. She smiled.

"Sou ka." She went back to writing.

* * *

"Hoi, hoi, nya!" Eiji chanted, bouncing around acrobatically. 

"E-Eiji! Don't do that! You might bump into someone!" Oishi scolded from one spot.

"You want some of this Mamushi?!"

"Fshhhh. Like you could even touch me!"

"ALRIGHT BABY!! KICK EACH OTHERS ASSES!! BURNING!!!"

"T-Taka-san. Calm down."

"100 chance the match will end in a draw."

* * *

"Nakamura! Assemble!" Natsuko shouted, and the entire team lined up in front of her. She smiled and looked over to Tezuka, who had done the same with his team. They both began to shout. 

"All of you! 20 laps now!" There were some groans, but then the shuffling of feet and Natsuko and Tezuka watched their teammates jogging around the basketball court. Satisfied, they both crossed their arms and followed the movements of the other regulars.

* * *

As the basketball team and the tennis regulars finished their laps, Natsuko checked her watch and sighed. 

"Nakamura Basketball Team!" She shouted. "It's late, we'll be leaving." She said. Sakuno blinked and hung her head sadly. Natsuko smiled softly at her. "We'll come back tomorrow Sakuno. There's no need to worry." The basketball captain told her. Sakuno brightened up.

"Hai!" She exclaimed. The basketball team members gathered their bags up, walking in a group and waving to Sakuno.

"See you!"

"Bye!"

"Until tomorrow!"

Sakuno waved back, smiling at her childhood friends.

* * *

A/N I'll be adding different personalities for every OC, so that I won't be flamed for marysues, heehee. Anyway, here's this chapters glossary. 

(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Senpai-tachi: used when addressing a group of upperclassmen  
Hai: Yes, okay, etc.  
Buchou: captain  
Minna-san: Everyone (polite)  
Senpai: Upperclassman  
Fukubuchou: Vice-captain  
Douzo yoroshiku: Nice to meet you  
Watashi wa (name): I am (name)  
Itai: Ow, ouch, etc.  
Oi: Hey  
Konnichiwa: Hello/good afternoon  
Ano: Um  
Shojo: manga written for females (or manga that appeals to females)  
Nani: What  
Iie: No  
Kyaa: expression used by femalesto express different emotions. In this case it's surprise and embarrassment  
Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you (formal)  
Kawaii: Cute  
Gomen: Sorry (informal)  
Yamete: Stop  
Demo: But  
Gomen nasai: Sorry (formal)  
Sou ka: I see  
Betsuni: It's nothing  
Yosh: Okay! (used when going against a challenge)  
Neko: Cat  
Teme: Bastard  
Mamushi: Viper

**Name Meanings  
**Akane: "Brilliant red"  
Hiroshi: "Generous"  
Akemi: "Bright and beautiful"  
Aoi: "Blue"  
Shizuka: "Quiet"  
Aki: "Autumn" or "bright"  
Hikaru: "Light" or "shining"  
Haruka: "Far off"


	4. Chapter 4: Closer

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 4: Closer**

Sakuno climbed up the many flight of stairs until she reached the roof, holding two obento. Closing her eyes to shield against the bright rays, her eyes slowly adjusted and she spotted a black-haired, cap-wearing teen boy leaning against the wall and napping. Sakuno smiled, silently walking over and sitting down beside him.

"Ryoma-kun?" She said softly. There was a groan, and Ryoma tilted his hat up to meet Sakuno's eyes. She smiled and blushed, holding out an obento. "Are you hungry?" She asked. Ryoma's stomach made a small noise of agreement, and the Prince of Tennis sat up, taking the obento.

"Doumo." He said. Sakuno smiled, before opening her own obento and eating. There was silence for a few minutes. Only the sound of quiet chewing and chopsticks apparent in the air. That is, until Ryoma broke the silence (which is a first).

"Ne." He spoke up, catching Sakuno's attention. "How did you meet those girls from yesterday?" He asked bluntly. Sakuno blinked and smiled, looking down at her obento. A breeze ruffled her hair and uniform, and she tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Well… I was in kindergarten; that's when I met them. Some other kids had picked on me, and they came up and made me feel better. They all let me hang around them, and they were really nice to me. All of them loved basketball, and they began to teach me; then I found a love for the sport." Sakuno recalled, looking up to the sky.

"Why'd you come to Seigaku then?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno twiddled with her thumbs.

"Oba-chan wanted me to come to Seigaku, and the distance to Nakamura was too far. I had no choice. The others could get there, and they had nothing holding them back. Basketball was their life, it was how they met. It was too important to them, and I told them to go without me; so they did. And anyways, if I hadn't come to Seigaku, I would've never met you!" Sakuno exclaimed, smiling at Ryoma. He blinked in mild surprise and went back to eating his obento.

Sakuno began to eat her obento again, until she was full. Ryoma had finished some minutes earlier, and the obento she gave him was tucked safely away in her bag.

As the lid of the obento closed, there was a soft whisper before Ryoma got up and left. Sakuno blinked as he walked by, until his words materialized in her ears and she blushed heavily.

"I'm glad you did."

* * *

"Neko!"

"Mamushi!"

"Yarou!"

"Teme!"

Momoshiro and Tsubame laughed; running and jumping over various things as Rin and Kaidoh ran after them murderously. Natsuko sighed, shaking her head.

"They'll never learn, will they?" Natsuko asked.

"There is a one in a million chance that they will." Hoshiko said, and everyone turned to look at her. She coughed and blushed. "That was a joke." Everyone smiled, giggling.

"Ho? This is a first. Hoshiko-chan trying to make a joke. I thought you were all about seriousness?" Moriko teased. Hoshiko shot her a glare.

"Maa, maa. Let's try to keep it nice." Nanami grinned. Yuuki gave her a pointed look.

"Like you're one to talk Nanami-chan." The pink-haired girl smiled sheepishly.

"Get mad as much as you want! I'm itching for a game!" Kin shouted, smiling toothily. There were footsteps, and the Nakamura team turned to see the rest of the regulars.

"Kaidoh! Momoshiro! Ten laps now!" Tezuka shouted. The two immediately stopped in their tracks, and Tsubame pouted.

"Aw. It was just getting fun!" She protested. Rin gave her the evil eye.

"Fun? What's so funny about calling me Neko?!" She growled. Tsubame returned the glare with just as much gusto.

"It's funny because you act like one, Neko!" Tsubame retorted.

"Enough!"

The two gulped, turning to Natsuko who was giving them stern eyes.

"You will run ten laps with Momoshiro-san and Kaidoh-san, and then you will come back here to join us in practice. Do I make myself clear?" She asked. The two bowed.

"Hai, Natsuko-buchou." They ran off to join Momoshiro and Kaidoh at the tennis courts. Natsuko turned to the rest of the team.

"The rest of you! Assemble!" They did as told, but Sakuno stayed behind Natsuko, not sure if she should go too. The older didn't say anything, so the younger remained where she was.

"Natsuko-buchou?" Sakuno spoke up meekly, and Natsuko turned to her, smiling softly.

"You're a part of this team too, Sakuno." Taking that as her cue, Sakuno took her place beside Moriko, who smiled at her cheekily.

"Good to have you back, Sakuno-chan." Moriko whispered. Sakuno smiled wistfully.

"I never left, Moriko-chan." Moriko was mildly surprised, but she smiled. Her attention turned back to Natsuko.

"We'll be using Sakuno's training schedule again. Understood?" They all nodded, and sped off into various parts of the area.

In one corner was Moriko, she was practicing her martial arts. Nanami was holding Kin's legs down as the latter did sit-ups. Yuuki was on the court, her eyes closed as she shot from half court, however her shots kept missing but it didn't seem to bother her at all. Hoshiko was no where to be seen at all. Sakuno stood beside Natsuko, music playing as they stood in front of each other, doing complicated steps.

The regulars watched curiously from a distance.

* * *

"Done!" Tsubame announced, skidding to a stop and stretched. The boys on the tennis court watched with heart eyes. Rin stopped beside her, scoffing.

"It's your fault we had to do laps anyways." Rin said. Tsubame glared at her. Momoshiro and Kaidoh ran up a few moments later.

"You boys are too slow." Tsubame teased. Momoshiro scratched his head.

"We're not slow; you girls are just too fast." Momoshiro countered.

"Or maybe you just can't keep up, Momo-chan!" Tsubame retorted right back. "Right, Neko?" Tsubame said, smirking. Rin looked between the two, before grumbling and turning away.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Hey! The least you could do is say yes!" Tsubame's hand shot out, grabbing her shoulder to forcefully turn her, but Rin wasn't expecting it. She stumbled and fell as she was turned, her bandanna loosening as she hit the ground. Tsubame gasped. "Rin!" There was a groan.

"What'd you do that for?" She mumbled, her hair covering her face as she lifted it slightly. Sighing, she pushed her dark green hair away, staring up at the two males and the female. There were wide-eyes from the males, and she blinked curiously. "What is it?" She asked. Tsubame sighed and bent down, picking up her bandana and handing it to her. Rin grabbed the bandana, eyes wide before quickly tying it on.

"We'd better get back to the others. They probably started practice already." Tsubame said, before grabbing Rin and dragging her away. Momoshiro blinked, snapping out of it and running after them. Kaidoh was still standing there, shocked. Momoshiro looked back.

"Oi, Mamushi! Move it!" Momoshiro called, before running after the two other girls. Kaidoh blinked, before scowling and walking after them.

"Fshhhh." He hissed; the image of a beautiful girl with orange-coloured eyes permanently implanting itself into his mind.

* * *

"Oh, you're finally back. We're using Sakuno's training schedule again. Get to work." Natsuko said, and the remaining basketball members scurried off. Tsubame went off to train with Moriko, and Rin began to attach weights to her ankles before running around the court.

The regulars continued to watch.

* * *

"Break time!" Natsuko called, and the sweating girls all crowded around their buchou before collapsing. Natsuko smiled. "Hoshiko?" The blood-haired girl stepped out form no where, holding a tray filled with various drinks.

Each drink was a different, bright colour. Hoshiko handed them out to everyone, smiling evilly. The others gulped, looking at the drink. Taking deep breaths, all of them downed the Inui-like drinks before putting them back onto the tray.

"How is it?" Hoshiko asked. Sakuno smiled, licking her lips.

"Delicious as always, Hoshiko-chan!" She said. The others nodded in agreement.

"What'd you put in it this time? Mine tasted like blueberries." Tsubame piped up. Hoshiko smiled, winking.

"Hi-mi-tsu!" She proclaimed, and they all groaned. "Now. It'll happen in three… two…one." Directly on the last number, each girl who drank the concoction promptly turned blue in the face and fainted. Hoshiko chuckled. Natsuko sighed.

"They taste so good, but you always manage to make them faint shortly after they drink it. Any particular reason why?" Natsuko asked the other girl. Hoshiko tapped her temple.

"In order for me to make these drinks taste good, it is required of them to sleep in order for the drink to take effect on their bodies. Even if I didn't make the drink taste good, they would faint from the completely horrible taste of the drink." Hoshiko explained. Natsuko nodded.

"Sou ka. Good work Hoshiko." Hoshiko bowed.

"Arigatou Natsuko-buchou."

"Ne, Inui. Why don't you make your drinks taste good?" Eiji asked, turning to the data specialist. His glasses glinted in the sunlight, and a wicked smile stretched across his face. Fuji joined him, his eyes opening and staring at them all creepily.

"Then he wouldn't have anything to blackmail you with."

The regulars of Seigaku tennis club shivered in fear.

* * *

A/N There! Some RyoSaku fluff! I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R! Now for this chapter's glossary.

(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Obento: Lunch/lunch box  
Doumo: Thanks (informal)  
Ne: Hey (when attached to the end of a sentence, usually means 'right?' or 'isn't it?')  
Oba-chan: Grandma  
Neko: Cat  
Mamushi: Viper  
Yarou/Teme: Bastard  
(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
Maa maa: Now now (I think that's what it means)  
Hai: Yes  
Buchou: captain  
Oi: Hey  
Himitsu: Secret  
Sou ka: I see  
Arigatou: Thank you (informal)


	5. Chapter 5: School Festival

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 5: School Festival**

"School festival?" Sakuno inquired, looking at her basketball friends. Moriko grinned.

"Yeah! Nakamura is having a festival, and we want you and the tennis team to come!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know. For Seigaku to suddenly visit another school that has nothing to do with tennis?" Sumire murmured. Natsuko stepped forward.

"As an added bonus, our tennis club would appreciate it greatly if Seigaku tennis club were to be there to give them some pointers to improve their tennis." Natsuko reasoned. Sumire sighed, turning to the captain of the Seigaku regulars.

"Tezuka?"

His face remained indifferent, but he nodded.

"Very well. We will heed to your tennis club's request." He answered. Moriko, Kin, and Tsubame all whooped, jumping into the air.

"We all have our own events to be at, so we won't be able to escort you around campus. However, Nanami is being excused from her class event, so she offered to guide you." Hoshiko said, her glasses glinting. Nanami smiled, bowing slightly.

"See you at the festival!" Yuuki cried as the group walked away.

* * *

"Welcome to Nakamura! I'll be your guide for today's festival. My name is Shizuka Nanami. Nice to meet you!" Nanami said, bowing. Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Nanami-chan, we know who you are." Sakuno said. Nanami smiled, giggling.

"I know, but I've always wanted to say that." She said. They all fell over. "Anyways, we should begin. I'll be showing you where everyone's events are. If you wish to stop to look at something, don't hesitate to tell me. The tennis club will find us somewhere along the way, so don't worry about them." She said, before turning. "Now please follow me!"

"Nanami-san!"

Everyone looked to see a black-haired boy running towards them, looking frantic. Nanami smiled at him as he neared.

"Yes, Kazuo-san?" He panted a bit, before looking up at her.

"Katashi-san accidentally sold the original copy of your picture. Is there another picture that you can substitute it for?" He asked. Nanami smiled, her art book suddenly appearing.

"I knew this would happen, so I made an extra copy. Here you go." She said, handing him the artwork. His face lit up, and he bowed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" He exclaimed, before running off. Nanami turned to the confused guests.

"My class is selling artwork from some of the best pieces we've made throughout the year." She explained, before leading them away in one direction. They stopped along some food vendors on the way, but the group finally made it to the first event that… Moriko was in.

"Five minutes everyone! Please buy your ticket and sit in the bleachers to watch the show in five minutes!" A male announced, holding a microphone. Nanami walked up to the male, whispering words before he smiled and nodded. Nanami waved them over.

"They've reserved seats for us. Let's go." Nanami said, and the group walked to the bleachers and sat down in the front row. In front of them was a stage, and people were milling around it, preparing for something. They spotted a wisp of Moriko but she turned before they could wave because she disappeared from sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you; Haruka Moriko!" A male called, and Moriko walked onto the stage wearing a simple and loose white shirt and pants. She bowed and waved. "Who would like to come up and fight against her? The winner will receive a certificate for a free lunch tomorrow." The male said. A few hands were raised, and some tall and broad students walked to the stage.

"Let's have a good match." The two said, bowing. The announcer shouted for them to begin, and the other student immediately rushed Moriko, who side-stepped to make him stumble. She yawned.

"You'll have to do better then that." She teased. His eyes narrowed and he jumped up, aiming a punch which she moved her head slightly to avoid. He kicked at her legs, but she hopped to avoid that. Every punch he threw, she avoided effortlessly. As she jumped a distance away, her smile widened.

"Why are you just avoiding my attacks?" The student asked. Moriko blinked at him.

"Oh. You want me to attack? Well you could've just said so." She giggled, before suddenly disappearing.

"Wha-," He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before she reappeared behind him, knocking him out cold with a swift chop to the neck. He fell to the ground, groaning. Two students rushed up and carried him away on a stretcher. Moriko smiled; she didn't hurt him severely.

"Next challenger!" The announcer called, but no one stepped forward. That is, until there was movement in the crowd. "Who's next?"

"I am."

Moriko narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of a brown-haired girl.

"Who's that?" Sakuno asked, afraid by the incredibly tall stature of the other girl. Nanami frowned.

"The captain of Nakamura's martial arts club. She's had a grudge on Moriko since our first year because Moriko turned down the martial arts club to join the basketball club." She said. "They were just mad because she was the only first year they ever asked to join, and she turned them down flat. The captain right now, Shinobu Chiyoko, was furious when Moriko was asked and she wasn't. Shinobu-san is from a clan of martial arts fighters that are known widely around the world. Her loathing began when she heard Moriko turned down the offer just to join the basketball team." Nanami explained.

"How horrible." Sakuno whispered. Nanami nodded in agreement.

"Shinobu-san is always trying to find ways to fight Moriko without there a threat of getting into trouble. Her wager before every match is always the same."

"Wager?"

Nanami didn't get to answer, because Chiyoko took the microphone from the student announcer.

"Haruka Moriko! I challenge you to a match. Also, I would like to wager something in addition to the certificate." Moriko inclined her head to give Chiyoko a signal to continue. "If I win, you will quit the basketball team and join the martial arts club!" Everyone already knew what she would wager, so they weren't surprised.

"And if I win?" Moriko asked, giving her a nonchalant look. Chiyoko glared at her.

"Then you can join or stay in whatever club you want to." Moriko grinned.

"How about this. If I win, I'll get to stay in the basketball club, _and _you have to buy me 2025 yen worth of candies, chocolates, and sweets." Moriko said sweetly. The people chuckled. Chiyoko glared at her.

"Fine." She spat out. The announcer took his microphone back, before punching his hand in the air.

"Okay! Let the battle between Shinobu Chiyoko-san and Haruka Moriko-san commence!" He shouted. Cheer went up all around. There were drums beating somewhere, and Moriko and Chiyoko were circling each other, Moriko relaxed and Chiyoko in a fighting position.

They dashed at each other, and it was over in an instant.

* * *

"Winner, Haruka Moriko!" 

They all cheered.

Chiyoko was coughing on the floor, clutching her stomach. Moriko was idly standing by, waving at her fan club.

"Kya!! Moriko-sama! Kakoii!!"

Moriko turned to the now-standing Chiyoko and smiled at her.

"You owe me candy." The captain rolled her eyes and slapped some bills in her hand before stalking off the stage. Moriko waved at her enthusiastically. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" She called. Chiyoko ignored her, but it didn't faze the cheerful fighter.

* * *

Nanami gathered the Seigaku visitors and led them out of the gate, but not before letting them say hello to Moriko. They weaved in and out of crowds, occasionally stopping to look at something of interest. They finally arrived at their destination, and it was a large food stall. Situated in the middle of it, serving customers was Hoshiko. 

"Konnichiwa, minna-san." Hoshiko bowed. "What would you like to drink? You must be parched from walking all the way over here in this blistering heat." Hoshiko said. "I can make smoothies and milkshakes for you." She said. They all nodded, but stared warily at the blenders. Hoshiko smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry. The training drinks are just for that; training." They all breathed a sigh of relief, except Fuji and Inui.

"I wanted to try it too." Fuji commented, smiling. Inui's glasses glinted in the sunlight.

"I admit I have thought about examining the product." Hoshiko smiled.

"I'll get some for you next time, but for now, what would you like?" Nanami smiled.

"Avocado milkshake(1) please." Everyone looked at her, their faces turning green. Hoshiko chuckled.

"I knew you would say that, which is why I prepared one ahead of time." She said, handing her a bottle of the green milkshake. Nanami took a sip of it, before smiling.

"Thank you Hoshiko-chan." Nanami said. "Now what would everyone else like?'

"Strawberry milkshake please." Sakuno asked, and Hoshiko whipped one up, giving it to her. The rest of the regulars began to order, until they each had one. Hoshiko waved good-bye, before attending to another customer.

* * *

They walked further along, until they came along another vendor. This one sold ice cream, and Yuuki was happily handing them out. She noticed them and waved them over. 

"Hello everyone! What kind of ice cream would you like?" She asked. Nanami smiled.

"Red bean for myself." She said. Yuuki nodded, and took everyone's orders. She directed them to a table.

"Please wait here while I go get them." They waited, and she came back with a large tray. Giving everyone their specified order, she sat down to chat for a bit. "So how is the tour going? Are you enjoying the festival?" Yuuki asked. Oishi smiled.

"Yes, we are. Thank you very much for inviting us." He said. Yuuki bowed her head slightly.

"It was our pleasure. I'm just here to tell you the tennis club is coming soon, so you can enjoy your ice cream until they get here. I have to go back to work. Ja ne!" Yuuki said, before bowing and running off; clutching the tray close to her front.

They finished their ice cream and sat back to relax, but then a group of students walked over to their table, all of them wearing tennis uniforms. They bowed before sitting down.

"Konnichiwa. I'm the captain of Nakamura's tennis club." The leader said. Tezuka bowed back.

"Douzo yoroshiku. I'm the buchou of Seigaku's tennis club."

They began to talk, and Seigaku went through their daily routine for practices and before matches. Some of the tennis regulars were paling at the description of the tennis practices, so it gave Seigaku the idea that they weren't thoroughly trained.

As the tennis club left, Nanami stood up.

"Now, let's get to the next event." She said, leading them in another direction. They walked for a bit, before hearing gasps of surprise and clapping. Nanami pushed through the crowd, and the Seigaku visitors saw Kin in the middle of a food vendor, doing fancy tricks with food.

She threw some raw salmon into the air, her chef's knife flashing until the salmon dropped into nicely cute pieces. Kin put them into a box and handed them to the person who ordered them, smiling. She took the next order, this time going to a Chinese wok and making fried rice. Grabbing the wok, Kin threw the rice into the air, and a classmate handed her a takeout box. She expertly caught all the fried rice and handed it to the next customer.

Nanami walked up to Kin, smiling. The energetic girl brightened as she saw them all, waving.

"Konnichiwa, minna!" She shouted. "Would you like some stir-fry?" They all nodded, slightly hungry. Kin punched a hand in the air, a determined look on her face. "Yosh!"

And so she began to make stir-fry, handing them to the Seigaku visitors and Nanami when she was done.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" They all shouted. Kin saluted them, smiling brightly.

"Dou itashimashite!" She shouted back. They walked off, Nanami leading them to the next event. They came upon a dunk tank, and sitting in the middle of it was… Tsubame.

They laughed as she was dunked into the water, her expression sour. A rather gleeful Rin was standing beside the dunk tank, smirking in victory.

"Would you like to try and dunk Akemi-san?" A female student asked, presenting three balls to Nanami. The girl shook her head, but looked to the tennis players and Sakuno. They saw the sour glares dealt by Tsubame, and all shook their heads. There was a snort.

"Cowards." Rin said; her bandana secured tightly on her head. Tsubame narrowed her eyes at the neko.

"You just wanna see me get dunked again you stupid Neko!" Tsubame shouted. Rin glared at her. "Let's see you come up here and get submerged in ice cold water! Or are you too chicken?!" Tsubame challenged, smirking. Rin hissed at her.

"I am not!" She stalked over to the back of the dunk tank and pulled Tsubame off, getting on herself. She shot a look at Sakuno. "Dunk me!" The younger girl, slightly frightened, nodded and took the three balls, throwing them and missing every time. She was disheartened, until Nanami presented her with a basketball; she was smiling.

"Maybe you'll do better with this." She said. Sakuno smiled and bowed.

"Arigatou." She said, before bouncing the basketball a few times and throwing it at the switch. She hit dead center, and the platform Rin sat on gave way, soaking the older student in ice cold water. Tsubame was laughing hysterically from the sidelines.

Rin shot out of the water, hissing and clutching her bandana in one hand. She rounded on the other girl, and they began to get into a fight.

"Neko!"

"Yarou!"

Nanami quickly led the Seigaku group another way.

* * *

They were led to another large stage, and given seats in the first row, right in front of the stage. People all over gathered around the stage, and some fan girls were whispering excitedly. The Seigaku visitors were confused. 

"What's going on?" Momoshiro asked. Nanami smiled mysteriously, her face not leaving the stage.

"You'll see."

They waited for a few minutes while the people settled into their seats. All chatter stopped instantly when music blared from the large speakers, and the screen above the stage clicked on. It was focused on the curtains at the back of the stage.

They were suddenly thrown aside, and Natsuko came strutting out, a hand on her hip. The fan girls behind the Seigaku visitors immediately started shrieking, calling out the basketball buchou's name.

"Akane-sama! Akane-sama!" They squealed. The female on the stage pay them no heed, instead she began to perform a set of complicated moves. If possible, the shrieking got louder.

"Kakoii!"

"You're so amazing!"

"Hime-sama!"

They all turned to see a group of boys standing up and cheering her on. Sakuno began to tap her foot to the beat, bobbing her head back and forth. Nanami snuck a peek at the shy girl, smiling. There was a headset on Natsuko, and a tiny microphone resided near her mouth.

The music came to a stop, and Natsuko walked to the front, ignoring the cries and screams of adoration. When she held her hand up for silence, the entire audience froze, as if one move could anger her. Seigaku was promptly reminded of Atobe Keigo.

"Nakamura." She said in a clear, loud, and firm voice. "We have visitors from Seishun Gakuen with us, exploring our school festival. The tennis club regulars, despite having the National Tournament so near, have humbly decided to grace us with their presence, and for that I am grateful. I would also like to call up a friend, one who has been gone from Nakamura for long. She is attending Seigaku, but I'm positive that the majority of you will remember her. Ryuzaki Sakuno, would you please come up to the stage?" She asked. Sakuno froze in her seat, and whispers went up all around.

"THE Ryuzaki Sakuno!? No way!"

"Who's Ryuzaki Sakuno?"

"Only one of the greatest female basketball players to ever exist!"

"I heard she quit basketball to take up tennis!"

"Wasn't her grandmother partially behind it to?"

"What's she doing here?"

Those were the kind of conversations Sakuno heard as she took slow and small steps up to her buchou, who was smiling lightly at her. The crowd went silent as Sakuno faced them nervously. There was a microphone given to her by Natsuko, and Sakuno adjusted the headset. She smiled awkwardly at the crowd, waving.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san."

The crowd cheered. There were chants of her name, declarations of love, and comments on her kawaii personality and look. Sakuno was extremely embarrassed, and she ducked her head down to hide her blush. The cheers just got louder.

* * *

"Well… that was eventful." Sakuno remarked as she plopped down on her bed, sighing and closing her eyes. "I've never danced that hard in front of a crowd ever since I went to Seigaku. It was… nice." She said softly, rolling over on her bed and burying her face in her pillow. "And I got lots of attention from the boys, which I thought I'd never have." She said, blushing. "It was a good day in all, demo…" She frowned a bit. 

"Ryoma-kun looked mad the entire time."

Sakuno sighed once more, turning over again as her chocolate-brown eyes stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts whirled around what made Ryoma so angry. When she couldn't think of an answer, her mind began to drift.

"I know… I'll make his favourite obento tomorrow." She said; fading into sleep as her mind worked out all the Japanese foods he liked in his meals.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the kind of long wait, but I hope you liked this chapter! Also, **I NEED MORE IDEAS!!! **My mind is a complete blank on what to do for the next chapter. Help? Please? -cries- Anyway please send me some ideas! Thank you very much if you do!

(1): Avocado milkshake. It sounds disgusting to some people, but I absolutely LOVE the stuff!

Anways, here's todays glossary.

(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
(Name)-san: roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you (formal)  
Yen: Japanese currency (money) 2025 yen is 20 dollars(Canadian)  
Kyaa: expression used by females to express different emotions. In this case it's excitement.  
(Name)-sama: suffix used to show immense respect for someone.  
Kakoii: Cool  
Konnichiwa: Hello/good afternoon  
Minna-san: Everyone (polite)  
Ja ne: See you (informal)  
Douzo yoroshiku: Nice to meet you  
Minna: Everyone (informal)  
Yosh: Okay! (used when going against a challenge)  
Dou itashimashite: You're welcome  
Neko: Cat  
Arigatou: Thank you (informal)  
Yarou: Bastard  
Hime: Princess  
Demo: But/however  
(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Obento: Lunch box

**Name Meanings  
**Kazuo: "Pleasant son"  
Katashi: "Firmness"  
Shinobu Chiyoko: "to endure" "child of a thousand generations"


	6. Chapter 6: Sakuno's What!

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 6: Sakuno's What?!**

A small, brightly coloured red gift tied with a blue ribbon rested in the small and delicate hands of Ryuzaki Sakuno, who was looking around for her Prince. School had just been let out, and she was looking for him, to give him the cookies she baked when preparing her obento.

"Sakuno-chan? Who are you looking for?" Her friend Tomoka asked, blinking at the gift. Sakuno blushed, hanging her head.

"W-well, I was just… umm…" She stuttered, clutching the bag. Tomoka's face went devilish.

"Those are for Ryoma-sama aren't they? Are you finally going to confess!? Kya, Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka squealed, giggling madly. Sakuno shook her head, blushing furiously.

"Iie! I just…" She trailed off. Tomoka stuck her tongue out, winking.

"No need to say anything Sakuno! I think I saw Ryoma-sama going to the tennis courts. He has practice today. Good luck!" Tomoka shouted, waving as she ran off. Sakuno nodded, waving back to her friend before walking to the tennis courts.

_

* * *

Pok. _

_Pok._

_Pok._

As Sakuno neared, she heard the familiar sound of tennis balls and rackets. Bringing the gift close to her heart, Sakuno prayed for courage as she walked into the tennis courts. Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were watching and picking tennis balls up and everyone else was hard at work. Sakuno didn't want to intrude, so she decided to wait until after the practice was over. Her mind set, she found a nearby bench and sat down.

* * *

"It's this way!" 

"Hurry, hurry! She might have already left!"

"Shut up and move you idiots!"

Sakuno blinked, her coffee-coloured eyes watching curiously as the group of boys rushed onto the tennis courts, out of breath. They wore the Nakamura boy's uniform, and each was holding a box in one hand. She watched as their eyes looked around, before finally landing on her. Their eyes brightened, and they rushed over.

"Hime-sama!" They shouted. Sakuno blinked, pointing to herself.

"Me?" They nodded.

"We're from Nakamura! We saw your performance yesterday, and all of us were captivated by your beauty, Hime-sama." The handsome male knelt in front of her, bowing. "It is an honor to meet you, Hime-sama. I am Hideki, the President of the Ryuzaki Sakuno fan club!" He announced. The rest of the males also knelt and bowed.

"Douzo yoroshiku, Hime-sama!"

Sakuno blushed furiously, holding her hands in front of her.

"Y-y-you don't need to bow! You're my senpai's; I should be bowing to you!" She exclaimed. They all got up, fierce looks on their face.

"Hime-sama does not need to bow to anyone!" They chorused, and she sweatdropped.

"Oi, oi! Urusai! You're interrupting our practice." Momoshiro said, tapping his racket on his shoulder. Eiji hopped up, nodding.

"Yeah! And stop bothering Sakuno-chan! It's obvious she's uncomfortable." He said. Their eyes alit with fire.

"No one shall address Hime-sama in such a familiar way!" Hideki shouted, stepping forward. Eiji blinked and crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out. "You-,"

"Please stop!" Sakuno said, getting up and standing between them. "I don't want any fighting!" She said. Hideki blinked, stepping back. They all bowed.

"Our apologies, Hime-sama. We didn't mean to upset you." Hideki said.

"Che. You're being awfully disruptive. Momo-senpai had to walk out of our match to deal with you." Ryoma said; his racket on his shoulder. Sakuno blushed.

"Ryoma-kun!" He looked at her, before his gaze went back to the group of males. Ryoma smirked. Hideki glared at him, before turning away to talk to Sakuno.

"Hime-sama, as President of your fan club, we would like to present you with some gifts." Hideki said, kneeling and holding out his box. The other fan members followed his lead, and Sakuno blushed, shaking her head.

"I-I couldn't possibly take these!" She protested. "It's too much!" Hideki stood up, bowing and presenting it to her again. The others followed his lead.

"Nothing is too much for Hime-sama." Hideki said. "So please accept these." Sakuno bit her lip, hesitant. They bowed a bit lower, before speaking in unison.

"Onegaishimasu."

Sakuno sighed, before nodding.

"Alright then. Just, place them next to my bag." Sakuno said. They all shot up, bright smiles on their face.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" The club chorused, before crowding around her bag. They lingered a bit longer then usual, but Hideki got their attention. All of them bowed once to Sakuno.

"It is time to take our leave, but we will come again. Hime-sama." They said, and the members began to walk away. They stopped though, when Hideki lifted Sakuno's hand gently, his lips pressing against her knuckles before he stepped away. Sakuno blushed, her hand begin cradled by her other against her bosom.

"I bid you farewell, Hime-sama." He said, before walking off. Ryoma watched them with narrowed eyes.

"Che. Annoying." He muttered, before walking back to the tennis courts. There, he began to play a game with Momoshiro. Sakuno sighed before sitting back down.

* * *

"I gave you permission to _see _her. There was nothing in our agreement about _touching _or _kissing_ her. You directly disobeyed my orders. Make sure it doesn't happen again, or else you'll get more then just a scolding." Natsuko growled; her eyes boring into Hideki's scared ones. They all bowed. 

"S-sumimasen deshita!" He apologized. The basketball members stared coldly at him. The small group ran away quickly, afraid of enduring any more wraths. Natsuko motioned to her members, and they walked towards Seigaku.

* * *

"Sakuno! HI!!" Moriko cried, jumping up and down and waving frantically. They all ran to her as she was scrutinizing the gifts left by her club. They were brightly decorated with paper and ribbons. 

"I count 13." Hoshiko said, scribbling something in her book. Sakuno sighed.

"I'm going to have to send them all gifts back. But I don't remember all of them very well…" Sakuno trailed off.

"There will be no need for that. You will not need to waste your money on people like them." Nanami said, her eyes opening slightly to reveal slits of emerald green. Sakuno blinked.

"But-,"

"Listen to Nanami." Natsuko cut in. "They are not worth your time. You may keep the presents, but reciprocates will not be needed." Sakuno blinked once more, before nodding slowly.

"A-alright then." She said, clutching her gift to Ryoma.

"Back again?" They turned to see Fuji smiling at them. Nakamura waved.

"Yes. We're just checking up on Sakuno." Yuuki said.

"Well with some big, strong men like us, it's safe to say Sakuno will be A-okay." Momoshiro said, winking.

"That's right! We'll protect Sakuno-chan!" Eiji exclaimed.

"You have nothing to worry about." Oishi said, coming up.

"BURNING!!! THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!!!" Kawamura shouted, waving his racket in the air.

"Fshhhh." Kaidoh hissed.

"99.9 chance that nothing will happen as long as we're here."

"Che. You're all noisy." Ryoma grumbled. "Mada mada dane."

"It is quite lucky that practice is over." Tezuka said, walking up. They all blanched. Sakuno blinked, looking down at her gift. She pursed her lips, and looked over to the stoic Ryoma. Fingering the ribbon, Sakuno stood up and grabbed her bag. Ryoma noticed her movement, and picked his tennis bag up, throwing his Seigaku jacket over shirt.

"I'll be going now. It was nice to see you again." Sakuno said, bowing to her friends. They all waved. Ryoma turned around, holding up a hand.

"Mata ashita." And the two walked off, cat-calls and whistles being thrown in their direction.

* * *

"Ano… Ryoma-kun?" 

"Hm?"

"H-here."

Blinking and taking the beautifully decorated gift, Ryoma untied it to reveal the faint smell of delicious cookies. He took one, biting into it and smirking.

"It's good." Her face lit up.

"Hontou?" The Prince nodded, biting into the delicacy once more. A blush lit up on the girl's face.

It stayed there even after they separated.

**

* * *

**

A/N Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like this chapter! It was an idea based off of Nunyabizness' suggestion. Please R&R!! Until next time! Also, this chapter's Japanese glossary. 

(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
(Name)-sama: suffix used to show immense respect for someone.  
Kya: expression used by females to express different emotions. In this case it's excitement  
Iie: No  
Hime: Princess  
Douzo yoroshiku: Nice to meet you  
Senpai: Upperclassman  
Oi: Hey  
Urusai: Shut up  
(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Onegaishimasu: Please (formal)  
Domo arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much (polite)  
Sumimasen deshita: I'm sorry (formal)  
Mada mada dane: Simply not there yet  
Mata ashita: See you tomorrow  
Ano: Umm  
Hontou: Really

**Name Meanings  
**Hideki: "Honor and pleasure"


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 7: Thoughts**

The door of the house closed, and a young woman ran to the front door.

"Ryoma-kun! You're back! How was practice?" Nanako asked, smiling gently at her younger cousin. Ryoma's cat-like eyes peeked out to look at her from under his cap, before he muttered something and brushed past her and up to his room. Nanako sent him a confused look.

He was more absentminded and seemed a bit upset, or annoyed. Nanako had never seen him like that, and it worried her slightly. Just as Ryoma reached the doorway of his room, Nanako called out to him.

"Ryoma-kun, did something happen at tennis practice?"

**SLAM**

The older cousin winced at the loud sound of Ryoma's door being shut. She sighed, contemplating whether or not to walk up to his room to try and figure out the source of his peculiar behaviour.

"Leave the brat. Let him sort his own problems out." Nanjirou Echizen walked into the room, smirking and glancing at the door of his son's room. Nanako sighed, looking up at the door again. Shaking her head, she walked back into the kitchen.

Ryoma stalked angrily in his room, throwing his cap off and plopping onto his bed, a snarl evident on his face. Needing something to occupy his hands, Ryoma grabbed a tennis ball lying around and began to catch and throw the neon yellow ball. Karupin was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at his master in confusion. He meowed loudly, padding up to Ryoma and settling near his side before napping quietly.

The tennis ball was thrown up and down, the pattern continuously repeating with no sign of stopping. And just as the ball kept moving, Ryoma's thoughts kept drifting.

'_That stupid fan club had to disrupt practice and Momo-senpai walked out on me. Che. How annoying. They were so loud. I wish Tezuka-buchou made them go away. Or at least made them run laps or something. They were bothering Sakuno too, and it was obvious she didn't want them around. What was up with those presents anyways? Che. Mada mada dane._'

He rolled slightly on his side, the tennis ball being caught deftly by his right hand. There was a slight crunching noise, like crumpling paper, and Ryoma reached into his jacket pocket to bring out the bag of cookies Sakuno had given him. He blinked at the red and blue colour, before reaching into the bag and taking out another cookie.

For the next few minutes, Ryoma ate the delicious cookies Sakuno had baked for him.

"…"

His lips tugged up as that thought became clearer.

Cookies that Sakuno had baked for _him_.

That realization created a swelling feeling of happiness.

Ryoma reached into the bag again, this time bringing out a round cookie. What was peculiar about this cookie was that it was different from the others. It was still the same colour and the same shape, but what made it different?

There was frosting on it, making it look like a tennis ball, and candy was in the middle that looked like a face with a white hat. In small sprinkles below the candy, there was something written.

"No. 1, Echizen Ryoma."

He blinked, and then looked at the tennis ball lying on his bed, the one that was in his hands just minutes ago. A small smile brightened his face up, and he picked up the ball to compare the two. Tossing the tennis ball in one hand, Ryoma bit into the cookie.

It was sweeter and more delicious then the other ones he ate.

* * *

Sakuno stepped into the empty house, looking around and sighing. Her backpack sliding to the floor, the 13 presents tumbled out of her bag, filling up empty space on the floor. She blinked, contemplating whether or not to open them. Sakuno rubbed her forehead, sighing and kneeling on the floor as she picked up a random present.

Carefully untying the present, Sakuno opened the box inside. Her small hands reached in, and she brought out a bright pink basketball. Sakuno blinked at it, before sweatdropping and placing the ball into the box again. She moved on to the next present.

The next one was a basketball shirt and shorts. She already had her own, and this was far too big (and tacky) for her to wear. The next gift was a wristband and a headband. Sakuno had those too.

The girl kept going through her presents, sighing as she realized she had everything they had given her. Sakuno began to think about what to do with them. Her face lit up as she thought of a possibility.

"I could donate it to charity!" Sakuno said proud of herself for thinking of such a good idea. She quickly packed everything into a large box and set it near the door to remind herself later on.

Deed done, Sakuno started on dinner.

Humming softly to herself, Sakuno began to set the table, laying down plates for herself and for her grandmother. A small, pink apron was tied around her waist and her long braids bounced as she walked from the dining room to the kitchen. Her thoughts began to drift as she set the finished food on the table and waited for her grandmother.

She thought about the cookies she baked for Ryoma, and Sakuno blushed furiously as she recalled the last cookie at the bottom of the bag. It was a really corny idea, and Ryoma probably threw that old tennis ball away so Sakuno wondered why she was worrying so much. Breathing deeply, Sakuno calmed herself.

Sakuno walked to the kitchen, taking the apron off and grabbing a cookbook from the shelf. She sat at the dinner table, flipping through the many pages and trying to decide what to make Ryoma for his obento tomorrow. Let's see…

Rice balls. I can make them in the shape of tennis balls.

What else…

I can make egg rolls. And those squid-looking sausages too.

Sakuno sighed. It was getting harder and harder for her to come up with an obento for Ryoma. Maybe she should buy more cookbooks…

Sakuno rubbed her eyes tiredly, setting the cookbook aside and taking a glance at the clock before sighing.

'_Looks like oba-chan will be late today. I might as well start eating without her._' She thought to herself, before picking up her chopsticks and beginning to eat. Her grandmother came in soon after that, and they had a nice quiet dinner together. Sakuno came up with a decision after she finished dinner.

Tomorrow, she would go buy a new cookbook.

* * *

Aoi Rin walked into her home, swiftly untying her bandanna and walking into the house

"Tadaima." She called out into the empty house. Sighing, Rin walked into the kitchen to see convenience foods laid out for her to heat up and eat. Looking disgustedly at the high-in-oil foods, she began to prepare them seeing as no one in her house cooks. Her stepmother was always out doing Kami-knows-what, and her father worked overseas so they hardly ever got to see him. Rin didn't have any siblings, so she was quite lonely.

Sitting at the table and eating the revolting foods, she finished and threw the scraps into the garbage before grabbing her bag and going up the stairs to her room. She closed the door behind her, dropping her bag on the messy ground. She threw her bandanna onto her headboard and took two small steps to reach her bed, before plopping down on it.

Her room was cramped and small, and so was her bed. All her clothes were packed tightly into one small dresser, her desk beside it. Papers were scattered everywhere, and other things like CDs were thrown messily on the floor. She always took care to not step on them every time she entered her room.

Throwing an arm over her eyes, Rin drifted to sleep, her dark green hair fanning out from below her, making her look serene. It seemed her beauty, friends, and talent for basketball was the only good things in her life. Then again, Rin despised everything to do with beauty, hence the bandanna to make her look awful.

Sighing, the neko-like girl rose from her bed to start on her homework.

* * *

Tsubame stepped into her house, sighing at the loud noises. As an only child, everything in her house sucked. Her mother and father were on the verge of a divorce; the only thing keeping them together was that they knew they couldn't survive financially without the other. Tsubame called out a soft, "Tadaima" before retreating to her room upstairs.

She shut the door, ignoring the yells and shouts from downstairs. Her room was spick and span, everything was neat and in order. She dropped her backpack beside her desk, laying out every piece of homework that she had before rubbing her head and sitting down on her bed.

She glanced at her desk lazily from the bed, groaning and not wanting to get up. She didn't want to do anything right now, not even play basketball. Tsubame just wanted to go to sleep, to ignore the arguments she was hearing, and to fall into a world where nothing would ever go wrong; even for a short time.

But sleep would not come, and Tsubame groaned once more. She grudgingly got up, taking a seat at her desk and beginning to work on the homework assigned to her. Twirling the pen in her fingers, Tsubame sighed, telling herself her life at home sucked.

Shaking those thoughts away, her focus directed itself to the homework in front of her.

* * *

Kin stepped into her home, looking around to see no one was around. She brightly called out, "Tadaima" before running up to her medium-sized room. It was furnished with everything she would need, but seemed empty. It was probably because Kin didn't invite many people over.

She dropped her backpack on the floor and stretched before falling on her still-laid-out futon. Kin sighed, looking around her room. The walls were a nice dark blue, and they were bare of posters and the like. Despite her outgoing and cheerful personality, Kin didn't have any games lying around in her room. She had a computer, but that was used solely for projects and printing papers.

Yes. Inside of her cozy home, Kin's room was boring and plain. Many of the basketball members speculated that Kin just took the fun out of her room when she walked out of the house. Kin found herself agreeing with them. They were probably right anyways.

Sometimes, Kin wished for a sibling to be there for her; she knew that was a useless wish. Her mother was infertile, unable to reproduce. The only reason Kin was there was because they had adopted her. She was quite young, but as she grew older she noticed the differences between her and her adopted family. They eventually told her one day, and it came as no surprise to her.

Kin shook her head, dispelling the memories and got up to get started on her homework.

* * *

Hoshiko stepped into her house, idly side-stepping to avoid her rampaging older brother. He nicked the edge of her data book, and she whirled on him in anger.

"WATCH IT BAKA!!!" She shouted at him. He looked prepared to retort, but she slammed the door before he could reply. Her little brothers and sisters were running around, and Hoshiko ignored them to walk up to her room.

It was relatively neat, other then the fact her bed was unmade and her night clothes were thrown messily on her bed. Hoshiko neatly filed her data book away, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. She yawned. It was a long day but she got her homework out and began to get started on it.

There was a lot of loud noise coming from downstairs, but Hoshiko was used to it by now, and she ignored it. Her pen flew across the page, and she was finished all her homework in under an hour. She began to type data on her laptop, and there was loud stomping coming from outside her door. Annoyed, she threw her door open to growl at her younger twin siblings.

"Go play somewhere else. I'm busy." She snarled, and they stuck their tongue out at her before running off. Hoshiko closed and locked her door before going back to her laptop. Her right hand reached up to gently massage her temple.

One of these days she was gonna crack, she just knew it.

* * *

Moriko stepped into the apartment she shared with her mother, going straight to her room. Her mother made no move to acknowledge her, instead focusing on the television.

Closing the door silently, Moriko looked at the large room she was given. It was enough for two people to share, but she had no siblings. It was just her and her mother. Then again, her mother wasn't someone she was close to. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat on her bed, turning the stereo on.

Too soft and she wouldn't be able to hear it. Too loud and her mother would start screaming at her. Moriko set it in the middle. Sighing, she lay down, closing her eyes and listening to the music being played in the backround. The music blared in the large room, switching songs. Heavy metal, soft rock, and everything in between. She refused to listen to anything pop or hip-pop, techno or trance. They all seemed upbeat and cheerful, and Moriko's home life was neither, so she found no reason to listen to that type of music.

Rubbing her eyes, she took out her homework and grudgingly began to work. Japanese history was her worst subject, and Moriko found herself scowling at it. Aspects of that history were cold and unpleasant. She hated the subject simply because those aspects reflected her home life. Moriko hated everything about her home life.

Pushing those thoughts away, she glanced at the clock and exited her room to cook herself some dinner.

* * *

Nanami stepped into her home, walking past her older brother without as much as a glance. Heading straight into her room, Nanami dropped her backpack on top of her dresser, taking a seat at her desk. Her walls were filled with paintings and drawings she had done. There were also trophies and awards from the contests she had won.

Nanami picked her bass off the floor, strumming a few strings and humming softly under her breath. Her eyes were open, and they were relaxed and calm. The song lasted for a few minutes, before she finally put the instrument back were it was before.

Her gaze fell on the drawing book sticking out of her bag, and she picked it up, looking through all of them. Her drawings had been lacking something lately, but she couldn't figure out what. They were equally as good as the others she had drawn, so why hadn't they come up to par from the ones she drew before?

Her mind and heart were jumbled together, trying to figure out an answer that she couldn't find. Sighing, she placed her drawing book on to the desk and looked around at the pictures on her walls. They were wonderful and stood out to her. The drawings in her sketch book didn't. It was abnormal. Her technique hadn't changed; she didn't use different pencils and pencil crayons; so what was the problem?

Before she could come to a conclusion, there was a knock at her door. It was her younger sister.

"Time for dinner." She said curtly, before she heard his footsteps fade away. Nanami's emerald green eyes stared at the door, before she closed her eyes, plastering a fake smile on her face and walking outside her room.

The atmosphere at the dining table was cold and unpleasant.

* * *

Yuuki sighed, stepping into her room and ignoring the screeching coming from her twin brother's room. She stepped into her personal bathroom and took her contacts off, rubbing her eyes after they were out. She grabbed the glasses case from the corner of the counter, taking her thick-framed glasses from the case.

Adjusting them on the bridge of her nose, Yuuki wrinkled her nose at the dorky looking girl in the mirror. Usually without her glasses, her freckles were faint and everyone though she looked cute with them, but if they saw her now, the freckles looked large and only made her even more ugly then she thought. All she needed to do was braid her hair in two pigtails, add braces to her teeth and tape to her glasses then wear out-of-style clothing and she would be a full-fledged nerd.

There was always the choice of getting glasses without large frames, but she thought it would be useless since she wore contacts. Of course, there was an extra pair of glasses in her bag that didn't make her look as awful as the ones she wore right now, but she still looked horrible with glasses on.

Stepping outside of her room, Yuuki sighed as her twin brothers tore down the hallway. They stopped in front of her, snickering.

"Yuuki looks like a nerd!" they shouted in unison. A vein popped out of Yuuki's temple, and she chased them through the house.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DWEEBS!!! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!"

* * *

Natsuko sighed, hopping slightly to avoid the dog running under her feet and side-stepping to avoid her youngest sister chasing after the dog. She ducked to avoid the cat leaping over her and squeezed herself against the wall to avoid her youngest brother trying to chase the cat. It was only then that she was able to take her shoes off.

Adjusting the strap on her shoulder, Natsuko sighed and walked into the house. A trap door fell from under her, and with her eyes closed, she reached out and grabbed the edge of the hole, pushing herself out of the hole using only her arm strength. The trap door closed and she continued walking along the hall until her grandfather peeked his head in, smiling and clapping his hands.

"Just like my granddaughter." He said cheekily. Natsuko ignored him and walked up the stairs. He followed her up the stairs. "Now I have an assignment for you, and it's a very easy one so-," He was cut off at her sigh.

"Grandfather I _told_ you I want nothing to do with your ninja assignments. Our bargain was that you would train me; there was nothing in our agreement about doing missions for you." She said, before closing the door in his face. She ignored the few shouts and calls he made, setting her backpack on the floor and plopping down on her bed. Natsuko covered her face with her hands.

Her senses were prickling at her, and Natsuko's brows furrowed. Her hands reached up, bent at her head and she used her arm strength to execute a handstand to avoid the suddenly appearing shuriken and kunai that shot past her. Setting herself on the ground, she grabbed the projectiles and opened her door, throwing them at her grandfather.

"I **_said _**NO!!!" She growled, before slamming her door again. Natsuko's mother sighed, walking up with stairs and shaking her head at her father.

"Honestly, she's only a teenager. Just give her a break." Natsuko's grandfather ignored his daughter and merely tucked the throwing weapons into his yukata before walking back downstairs. Another man came, rolling his eyes.

"Did he do something again?" The tall man asked. Natsuko's mother nodded, sighing.

"I always wondered why he was so persistent about your sister. I mean, you are just as good a ninja as she is." His mother murmured. Natsuko's older brother chuckled.

"Okaa-san, you wouldn't really understand. You weren't trained in ninjutsu like me or nee-chan. There's something… special about Natsuko." He said. His mother rubbed her temples.

"Well at the very least I would at least like it if he wouldn't transform my house into a weapon!" She growled, before stalking down the stairs to finish dinner. Natsuko's brother smirked, before he walked back to his room, sparing a glance at his sister's door. She was huddled on the floor, leaning against her door as she heard the conversation just outside her room. Her eyes closed and a few stray tears leaked out.

She wished there was nothing _special _about her at all.

* * *

A/N I'm on a roll! Another chapter in just a few days! Let's see if I can keep going! (looks at computer, hands poised to start typing). Nope. Nothing yet. Darn...

Anyway, please R&R! If anyone has any more suggestions, feel free to dump them on me! And now for this chapter's Japanese Glossary.

(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Senpai: Upperclassman  
Buchou: captain  
Mada mada dane: Simply not there yet  
Obento: Lunch box  
Oba-chan: Grandmother (I'm pretty sure that's what it means)  
Tadaima: I'm home  
Kami: the Japanese God  
Neko: Cat  
Futon: A Japanese mattress  
Baka: Idiot, stupid, etc.  
Shuriken: Ninja star  
Kunai: (myth) throwing projectile  
Yukata: Summer kimono  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Ninjutsu: Japanese martial arts  
Nee-chan: Sister


	8. Chapter 8: Rainy Day

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 8: Rainy Day**

Sakuno entered the small bookstore on Friday, clad in her Seigaku uniform. There were students from other schools lingering around and Sakuno walked to the small section with cookbooks. She skimmed through the titles, pursing her lips as she couldn't find anything.

There was one that stood out to her, and she picked it up. Skimming through it, Sakuno decided to buy the book. One hand holding her purse and the other the book, Sakuno made her way to the cashier. She paid for her purchase and walked outside.

* * *

It was raining. 

Sakuno quickly took shelter in another store, which happened to be the burger place Momoshiro and Ryoma frequented often. Coincidentally, she saw Ryoma sitting in a booth, sulking and chewing on fries. Sakuno walked over, thinking about saying hello.

"Ryoma-kun?"

The tennis prince blinked, looking up at the current topic of his thoughts. He straightened, gesturing to the seat across for him. Sakuno took his invitation, sitting down. She placed her book on the spot next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked. Sakuno smiled softly.

"I went to buy something and when I walked out of the store it was raining, so I came here for shelter. What are you doing here Ryoma-kun?" The Prince of Tennis shrugged.

"I just felt like some fries." He muttered, taking another one and eating it. "You can have some if you like." Ryoma told her. Sakuno blushed, waving her hands.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly-," He shut her up by taking another fry and shoving it in her mouth.

"Eat." He commanded. Sakuno blinked, a fry sticking out of her mouth. Blushing, she grabbed it with her hand and took a bite, chewing slowly. Ryoma smirked and grabbed another fry.

For the next few minutes they ate the batch of fries Ryoma bought.

* * *

Ryoma threw the garbage into the waste bin and set the tray on a counter nearby. Looking at Sakuno and then the heavy rain, Ryoma wrinkled his nose. 

"Your house is far from here, right Sakuno?" He asked. Sakuno blinked at his question, before nodding.

"Yes. But I'll be okay! No need to worry about me." She said, smiling. Ryoma gave her a pointed look.

"You didn't even bring an umbrella." He chided softly, ignoring her earlier statement. Sakuno smiled sheepishly. Ryoma sighed, his hold on his umbrella tightening. Huffing, Ryoma tipped his hat down slightly. "Come on." He muttered.

Taking her small hand in his large one, Ryoma walked out of the burger joint; opening his umbrella. Sakuno blinked, being tugged along by the Prince of Tennis under his umbrella. She blushed. They must've looked like a couple to bystanders.

* * *

After five minutes of walking, Sakuno noticed that they weren't walking to her house. "Ryoma-kun? Where are we going?" Sakuno asked him. Ryoma kept looking straight ahead. 

"My house."

She blushed.

"Eh?!"

Ryoma shot her a look.

"You expect us to walk all the way to your house in this downpour?" He scolded. Sakuno ducked her head down in embarrassment. It was then that the former basketball player noticed Ryoma was still holding her hand. Blushing, Sakuno chose wisely not to say anything.

* * *

"Here we are." Ryoma said, opening the front door and stepping inside. 

"Ryoma-kun, is that you?"

Nanako rushed in. She smiled brightly as she caught sight of Sakuno.

"Oh! Ryuzaki-san! It's nice to see you again, please come in." Nanako said, gesturing. Sakuno bowed. She took her shoes off and stepped into the house. Ryoma brushed past her, grabbing her hand on the way.

"We'll be in my room. Sakuno's staying here until the rain wears down." Ryoma explained curtly, dragging her up the stairs. He wanted to avoid a certain person.

"Oh! In a room together, alone! He's definitely taking after me."

Ryoma winced.

'_Crap._'

Sakuno blinked, bowing at Ryoma's father, Nanjirou.

"Konnichiwa, Echizen-san." Sakuno greeted. Nanjirou grinned. Ryoma glared at him coldly from under his cap. His eyes clearly said, '_you do anything to embarrass me in front of her and I'll kill you_'. It didn't seem to have any effect though.

"Don't do anything I would do!" He said, before walking off.

"Baka oyaji." Ryoma muttered, before dragging Sakuno the rest of the way into his room. Closing and locking the door behind him (for safety precautions) Ryoma lifted his cap off his head and plopped down on the mattress. Sakuno stood awkwardly at the door, fidgeting.

Ryoma noticed her standing there, and gestured to sit on the bed. Hesitantly, Sakuno took a few steps toward the tennis prince. She gingerly sat on the mattress, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she surveyed his room.

It was a typical boy's room. Slightly messy and filled with video games and other such things. His cat was meowing and walked over to the new occupant of the room. Karupin rubbed up against her leg, meowing again. Sakuno smiled, picking the feline up.

"Hello Karupin. Did you be a good boy and take your bath?" Sakuno asked him. Karupin meowed again and nestled his head in her lap, purring softly. Sakuno giggled, stroking the Himalayan cat's soft fur. When she scratched his ears Karupin's head tilted towards her hand and he purred louder. Sakuno giggled again.

Ryoma sat up, smirking as he looked at them. Karupin meowed and hopped off her lap, nudging her thigh to come sit further on the bed. Sakuno blushed, looking to Ryoma for consent. The Prince of Tennis shrugged and made room, and Sakuno scooted further in to rest at the headboard.

Her legs were tucked neatly to her side, and Karupin occupied her lap once more. Ryoma sat near the end of the bed, frowning as he watched Karupin nestled in Sakuno's lap. She was stroking his fur and smiling softly. Jealousy welled up inside of him, and he grabbed Karupin's favourite toy from the ground.

Waving it in front of the feline's face, Karupin peeked an eye open and watched the toy being moved left to right in front of his eye. Opening the other, Karupin swiped at the toy before chasing after it as Ryoma unlocked his door and threw it out of the room. Sakuno blinked confusingly at him.

"Ryoma-kun?" She questioned.

The Prince of Tennis said nothing and merely leaned back, his head lying on the girl's lap. Sakuno blushed brightly, Ryoma's head shifting in her lap. She gulped discreetly, not moving an inch for afraid of upsetting the teen. Hesitantly, her hands began to comb through his hair and Ryoma smiled softly as he slept. Feeling bolder, Sakuno continued to stroke his hair, even reaching over a few times to caress his cheek.

"I wonder…" Sakuno spoke quietly. "What you're dreaming about."

A few more minutes passed, and Sakuno soon dozed off. Her body leaned against the headboard, slacking. Ryoma opened his eyes then, a smile teasing the corners of his lips. He sat up silently, scooting over to the girl and taking her in his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder. Without disturbing Sakuno, Ryoma laid them both on his bed, and he wrapped his arms around her.

She automatically snuggled closer to him, sighing softly. Ryoma smiled genuinely, before resting his chin on the top of her head and falling asleep as well. There was a soft whisper that he caught before everything went blank, and it sounded like the sweetest melody.

"Ryoma-kun, daisuki."

* * *

"Yeah. No worries old hag, she'll be fine here. I'll get Ryoma to walk her home tomorrow. Sure. Bye." Nanjirou hung up the phone, smirking and walking into the kitchen. Nanako looked up from setting the table. 

"Uncle? Could you go get Ryoma-kun and Ryuzaki-san? It's time for dinner." Nanako asked the older Echizen. Nanjirou glanced at the stairs, before scoffing.

"Yeah right. I don't want to disturb the lovebirds. You do it." He said, before sitting at the table. Nanako gave her uncle a glare before huffing and climbing up the stairs. She opened the door quietly, about to tell them it was time for dinner but her words died in her throat.

A smile lit up on her face and she closed the door silently.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long wait! I was wondering if I should add more to it, but then I decided not to. I'd like to thank Angela for the idea of bringing Sakuno to Ryoma's house! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long this time, but we'll just have to wait and see. If anyone still has any ideas please let me know right away! I have a bit of writer's block right now. 

Here's this chapters Japanese glossary.

(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
(Name)-san: roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Konnichiwa: Hello/good afternoon  
Baka: Idiot, stupid, etc.  
Oyaji: Dad, old man (used to address your father)  
Daisuki: I like you (bordering on I love you)


	9. Chapter 9: The Same, Yet Different

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 9: The Same, Yet Different**

"Pass it!"

"Go!"

"DUNK!"

Tsubame landed on her feet, the basketball bouncing behind her. Giving a peace sign to her teammates, Tsubame winked. Natsuko smiled, walking up to the rest of her teammates, sweating slightly.

"Nice job. Your dunk has improved Tsubame." Natsuko praised. Tsubame beamed at that comment.

"Naturally." She replied, the tip of her tongue peeking out from behind rosy lips.

"Senpai!"

Nakamura basketball regulars turned to see Sakuno waving excitedly at them with the Seigaku tennis regulars behind her. A few members of the team of Nakamura waved back, smiling.

"Oi! Sakuno!" Moriko shouted, bouncing over to her. Sakuno smiled at her friend and bowed.

"Moriko-chan. Did practice end?" She asked. The rest of the team walked up.

"It just did. I was just about to dismiss everyone." Natsuko said, nodding to the Seigaku team. Tezuka nodded back in recognition. Natsuko turned to her team. "Okay everyone! Hit the showers!" She shouted. They all saluted her.

"Hai, Natsuko-buchou!" They shouted in unison before running off to the change rooms. Natsuko bowed to the group before turning to walk away with Yuuki.

* * *

"I can't believe they saw us so sweaty and tired!" Tsubame whined. "This is so uncool!" Moriko nodded in agreement with her kouhai. 

"Yeah. They should've given us some sort of warning so we could've looked nicer." She said, standing in only her bra and underwear. Rin snorted; her bandanna off as she put her shirt on.

"Why would they care how we looked? They've seen us sweaty before. We've _practiced _in their school. Idiots." Rin muttered the last part under her breath, and Tsubame and Moriko glared at her. A second later, Rin was found on the ground, two of her teammates tackling her.

"What did you say neko?!"

"How dare you talk to your senpai like that!"

Hoshiko was ignoring the commotion behind her, instead putting her skirt on and glancing at her open notebook, muttering data under her breath before sighing.

"I'm going to have to revise the Seigaku tennis team's data." Hoshiko said to herself. "There was only a 0.53 percent chance of them coming to Nakamura. I miscalculated." Kin slammed her hand on the bench that had Hoshiko's notebook, fire in her eyes.

"Data isn't everything Hoshiko! It is all about chance and fate!" Kin ranted, her shirt half off and half on. Nanami walked over, already fully dressed and still smiling. She helped Kin tie the bow on her uniform before chuckling.

"Kin has a point Hoshiko. Then again, Sakuno could've convinced them to come." Nanami speculated. Hoshiko's glasses flashed and she began writing in her book once more, muttering calculations under her breath. Nanami giggled.

"Hurry and change. We have guests waiting, and we don't want them to stand there longer then they have to." Natsuko ordered, immediately taking her practice shirt off and grabbing the blouse of her uniform. The entire team stalled in what they were doing to reply.

"Yes buchou!"

Yuuki smiled, going to her locker which was beside Natsuko's.

"It's a nice surprise." Yuuki said, opening her locker and reaching in.

"Yuuki!"

The entire team sharply turned at Natsuko's voice, to see Yuuki hunched over holding her eye. There were tears dripping down her face, and she was quivering in pain.

"I'm… I'm okay. My contacts are bothering me again." Yuuki said. Natsuko quickly grabbed the glasses case inside Yuuki's locker and then her contacts case.

"Yuuki. Take them out." The fukubuchou looked ready to protest. "Now!"

Nakamura's fukubuchou sighed, before taking her contacts out and placing them in the open contact case. She grabbed her glasses from her glasses case and placed them on the bridge of her nose. Her glasses were large-rimmed, and red. They were thinner around the middle of her face, but bulked out slightly at the ends. Everyone thought she looked great with them, but Yuuki completely disagreed.

"I look like a dork."

The rest of the basketball regulars sighed, not bothering to argue knowing it was useless.

* * *

"Took you long enough!" Momoshiro shouted, smirking. Tsubame growled at him, her fist contacting with his head. He was hunched over in pain, holding his head and pouting. "What was that for?!" He shouted. Tsubame glared at him, her hands on her hips. 

"Do you have to ask?!"

"Bird-brain!! Give me my bandanna back!!"

They all turned to see Rin stomping out of the change room, her hair flowing gracefully behind her even as she was making mini earthquakes in the ground. Her eyes were alight with fire and her hands were clenched together. Tsubame stuck her tongue out at her rival, holding the bandanna behind her back.

"Come and get it neko!" Tsubame paused for a moment. "Neko isn't cowardly enough. Come and get it koneko!" Rin growled and dashed forward, chasing her rival around the field.

"Take that back! I dare you to bird-brain!!!"

"Na, na, na, na, na!!" Tsubame sing-songed, baiting her teammate. Tsubame laughed, but then tripped and the bandanna in her hand went flying… right into a pile of mud.

**VEIN POP**

"TSUBAME!!!!!"

"Oops."

Just as Rin was about to attack her poor teammate, a green bandanna was shoved under her nose. Rin trailed the out held arm to a teen with messy black hair and a pink tint to his cheeks.

"You can borrow mine." Kaidoh muttered. Blinking, Rin took it with a bit of hesitation before bowing to him.

"Arigatou." She said, fighting to keep the blush off her cheeks. Tying it on her head swiftly, she quickly turned and joined the rest of her teammates. Tsubame stood up, dusting herself off and smirking.

"Worked like a charm." She whispered to herself.

"Sure did." Momoshiro agreed, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Tsubame rolled her eyes, throwing his toned arm off and scoffing as she walked away.

"Nice try Momo." She called, not turning back. Momoshiro grinned, following after her.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again Hiroshi-san." Oishi said, bowing to the other fukubuchou. Yuuki blushed, smiling and bowing to him to return the gesture. 

"Likewise Oishi-san." She adjusted her glasses, mentally sighing and wishing her contacts hadn't started bothering her. Oishi was looking at them funny, well at least to her.

"You wear glasses?" He asked, smiling softly. Yuuki blushed, sighing and adjusting them again.

"Unfortunately." She muttered. "I usually wear contacts but they started bothering me again. Natsuko-buchou insisted that I take them off and wear my glasses. What a bother." Yuuki said. Oishi chuckled slightly, examining her carefully.

"You look very… cute with them." He said quickly, blushing. Yuuki blinked, before smiling crookedly.

"You're just saying that." She stated. "I look horrible with my glasses." Oishi shook his head.

"Not at all. I really think you look beautiful with them." Oishi said, before mentally berating himself for saying that. He blushed brightly, smiling sheepishly. Yuuki gazed at him through her glasses, contemplating. He fidgeted uncomfortably. Yuuki smiled.

"I guess people have different opinions. Thank you for saying so Oishi-san. It was really kind of you." Yuuki bowed. Oishi bowed back, stuttering slightly.

"N-no thanks is required! It was nothing more then an opinion."

Looking at his blushing face, Yuuki smiled, giggling.

* * *

"Hmm… Interesting… Oishi Shuichiroh is attracted to females who look pretty with glasses." She muttered. There was a pause in her writing. "Does that mean I'm not attractive?" 

"Quite the contrary, Aki-san."

Hoshiko blinked, twisting her body on the bench to look up at Inui Sadaharu. She bowed slightly in her seat.

"Inui-san." She said curtly, before going back to her notebook and continuing to scribble data. Inui walked around the wooden bench, taking a seat beside her and looking over her shoulder and into her notebook. It was information on each of the Seigaku Regulars.

**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu  
**Seishun Gakuen High School, Third Year  
Birthday: October 7th (Libra)  
Favourite Food: Eel Tea  
Hobbies: Mountain climbing, camping, fishing  
Family: Father(office worker), mother, grandfather(policeman, master of Taekwondo)  
Favourite Subject: World history  
Favourite Colour: Green or blue  
Preferred Type: Earnest girls, girls that try their best. 

**Oishi Shuichiroh  
**Seishun Gakuen High School, Third Year  
Birthday: April 30th (Taurus)  
Favourite Food: Shish kebabs, clam soup, pears  
Hobbies: Keeping fishes, swimming  
Family: Father(Tax officer), mother, younger sister  
Favourite Subject: English  
Favourite Colour: White  
Preferred Type: Girls who look good with glasses

**Fuji Shuusuke  
**Seishun Gakuen High School, Third Year  
Birthday: February 29th (Pisces)  
Favourite Food: Apple, Cajun food, spicy ramen  
Hobbies: Collecting cacti, photography  
Family: Father (overseas office work), mother (Fuji Yoshiko), older sister (Fuji Yumiko, fortune teller), younger brother (Fuji Yuuta)  
Favourite Subject: Classical literature  
Favourite Colour: Beige  
Preferred Type: Girls with nice fingers

**Kikumaru Eiji  
**Seishun Gakuen High School, Third Year  
Birthday: November 28th (Sagittarius)  
Favourite Food: Omelette rice, fried shrimp, shaved ice  
Hobbies: Brushing his teeth, wandering around pet shops  
Family: Father(News reporter), mother, two older brothers, two older sisters, grandparents  
Favourite Subject: Japanese History  
Favourite Colour: Red  
Preferred Type: Cheerful, someone to laugh with

**Inui Sadaharu  
**Seishun Gakuen High School, Third Year  
Birthday: June 3rd (Gemini)  
Favourite Food: Italian noodle soup  
Hobbies: Making Inui juice, reflecting light off his glasses  
Family: Father(office worker), mother  
Favourite Subject: Physics  
Favourite Colour: Black  
Preferred Type: Someone calm, someone older

**Kawamura Takashi  
**Seishun Gakuen High School, Third Year  
Birthday: November 18th (Scorpio)  
Favourite Food: Mushitake mushroom soup, fish roe rice bowl  
Hobbies: Playing monopoly, sharpening knives  
Family: Father(owner of sushi shop), mother, younger sister  
Favourite Subject: Mathematics  
Favourite Colour: Light blue  
Preferred Type: Girls with good figures (slim)

**Momoshiro Takeshi  
**Seishun Gakuen High School, Second Year  
Birthday: July 23rd (Leo)  
Favourite Food: Fried prawn burger, strawberry coco sundae  
Hobbies: Listening to music, playing shooting games  
Family: Father(office worker), mother, younger brother, younger sister  
Favourite Subject: Mathematics  
Favourite Colour: Red  
Preferred Type: Active girls who like sports

**Kaidoh Kaoru  
**Seishun Gakuen High School, Second Year  
Birthday: May 11th (Taurus)  
Favourite Food: Yam soba, yogurt, 100 percent fruit juice  
Hobbies: Marathons, collecting bandannas  
Family: Father(office worker for bank), mother, younger brother  
Favourite Subject: English  
Favourite Colour: Blue  
Preferred Type: Girls who appreciate food and show it

**Echizen Ryoma  
**Seishun Gakuen High School, First Year  
Birthday: December 24th (Capricorn)  
Favourite Food: Fried fish, chawanmushi  
Hobbies: Hot spring bath salts  
Family: Father(Echizen Nanjirou, bell ringer for temple), mother(Echizen Rinko), cousin(Nanako, student) cat (Karupin)  
Favourite Subject: English, Chemistry  
Favourite Colour: Silver  
Preferred Type: Girls suited to have braids

* * *

Inui blinked. 

"Preferred type?"

Hoshiko's glasses glinted slightly in the sunlight and a devilish smile lit up her face.

"You don't expect me to disregard information that could be beneficial to my team's romantic life, do you?"

Inui grinned.

"Point taken."

* * *

"Kin-chan, this is really good!" 

The orange-haired girl smiled brightly, taking another bite of the brownie.

"You think so? I was worried I didn't add enough chocolate." She commented off-handedly. Nanami shook her head, smiling and taking another sweet bite of the delicacy.

"Not at all. It's really good, although I still prefer your cookies." Kin smiled. "What recipe are you thinking of trying next?" Kin punched her fist in the air, a determined gleam in her eye.

"YOSH!! BECAUSE NANAMI-CHAN LIKES THEM SO MUCH, I WILL MAKE A NEW TYPE OF COOKIES!!!" Kin shouted. Nanami nodded, still smiling.

"That's good to hear."

"I would like to try some."

The two girls turned to see Fuji and Kawamura standing to the side. Nanami bowed slightly, and Kin waved at them excitedly. The silver-eyed girl dug into her bag of brownies and offered one to the two boys.

"Want to try these?" Fuji gingerly took the offered brownie and Kin grabbed another one, dropping it into Kawamura's hand. "Here! One for you too!" Kawamura blushed, bowing awkwardly.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!"

Kin blinked at him strangely. Then she went back to taking a bite out of another brownie.

Fuji and Nanami looked at each other, their eyes opening slightly.

* * *

"Kin! Nanami! You're eating sweets without me?!" Moriko shouted, running over and stopping in front of the bag of brownies. Kin grinned sheepishly, rubbing her head. 

"Gomen!" Moriko pouted at her, before swiping a brownie and biting into it.

"Mmm! Umai!"

"Let me try!" Eiji proclaimed, swiping the bitten brownie from Moriko and stuffing it in his mouth. Moriko gaped at him.

"Hey! Eiji-kun! That was my brownie!" She shouted, aghast. Eiji swallowed the sweet delicacy, before sticking a tongue out at her.

"Hoi, hoi nya!" He said, before bounding away.

"Eiji-kun!" Moriko shouted, running after him.

* * *

"Was it a really good idea to take them here?" 

"W-well… They wanted to come, and I can't exactly refuse my senpai's."

"Mada mada dane."

Sakuno smiled sheepishly at her companion, Ryoma, as they watched their senpai dance circles around each other (figuratively speaking, of course). Sakuno shuffled from foot to foot, feeling a bit embarrassed. Ryoma sighed, tipping his hat down further. He watched Sakuno out of the corner of his eye.

"Ne." He spoke up, catching her attention. Sakuno blinked up at him innocently. Ryoma tipped his hat further down to hide his small blush. "Want to go get something to drink?" He asked. Sakuno bit her lip, looking at her senpai's. Ryoma grabbed her hand, looking away. "They'll be fine. Let's go."

Sakuno blushed deeply, Ryoma's strong hand gripping hers.

"Okay."

* * *

"Young love…" 

"Indeed. But we are quite young ourselves, are we not?"

The tennis captain looked over to his companion, the basketball captain. She smiled.

"We may be young by years, but our wisdom far surpasses our physical connection to this world."

Tezuka smiled slightly.

"I suppose."

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Tezuka-san."

"Hm?"

"Don't you have to train for an upcoming tournament?"

"Yes. The National Tournament, in actuality."

Natsuko blinked in shock.

"Then what are you doing bringing your entire team to Nakamura? You should be practicing."

The tennis captain nodded in agreement.

"That is true, however working ourselves too hard could result in injuries that would take a large amount of time to heal. So today I am giving them a break before we get started on training again."

Natsuko smiled up at Tezuka.

"Spoken like a true leader."

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry the update took so long! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Next chapter will be centered on a particular couple, the chapter after that will have a different couple, and so on. So get ready for large amounts of FLUFF!!!! WOOO!!! Who doesn't love fluff? 

This chapter's Glossary

Senpai: Upperclassmen  
Oi: Hey  
(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
Hai: Yes  
Buchou: captain  
Neko: Cat  
Koneko: Kitten  
Arigatou: Thank you (informal)  
(Name)-san: roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Taekwondo: Martial art originating from Korea  
Cajun: A cuisine style originating from French-speaking Acadian  
Yam soba: A type of Japanese noodle  
Chawanmushi: Egg custard  
Yosh: Okay! (used when going against a challenge)  
Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you (formal)  
Gomen: Sorry (informal)  
Umai: Delicious  
(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Mada mada dane: Simply not there yet (or something along those lines)  
Ne: Hey


	10. Chapter 10: Calm, Older

**WARNING!!! SOME LIME AHEAD!!!**

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 10: Calm, Older**

"You can just return it to me next time we meet."

Inui stared at the white notebook. In nice, neat cursive was the Nakamura regular's data player name. Aki Hoshiko. When they were talking at her school, he had asked to borrow her notebook for research. She heartily agreed, making him promise to take extra good care of it.

He had looked through her data, and most of it was on players of rival teams. Inui was able to get information on her players as well, but there was nothing on her. The only thing he was able to find out was her phone number, her address, and her email and that was only because of the "Return if Lost" information on the front page of the book.

'_The next time we meet… huh?_'

* * *

"WHO TOOK MY GLASSES?!?!" 

Aki Hoshiko's mother, Aki Hitomi, sighed in exasperation, wiping her hands on a dishtowel and walking to the loud bellow of her eldest daughter. Hoshiko was standing in front of her twins, Aki Hotaru and Aki Hotaka, with a glare that could melt ice. Her eldest son, Aki Hideyoshi was leaning against the wall, unaffected (like his younger siblings) by the accusing glare.

"Hoshi-chan, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked; standing and placing a hand on her daughter's arm. Hoshiko growled at her siblings.

"Someone took my glasses." Hideyoshi snorted.

"I don't see why you wear them. Your vision is perfect. Actually it's better then perfect." Her older brother muttered. Hoshiko scowled at him.

"I don't need to tell _you _anything!" Hideyoshi glared at her from his spot on the wall.

"You've got some nerve, talking to your older brother like that." He snarled. Hoshiko scoffed and looked the other way, her nose in the air.

"Like age makes any difference."

Hitomi separated the two, huffing exasperatedly.

"Honestly! Hoshi-chan I think I saw your glasses on the coffee table in the living room." Hitomi said, before shooing her other children away and following her eldest daughter on the hunt for her glasses. "Hoshi-chan, is something bothering you? You seem a bit more… edgy then usual."

Hoshiko picked her glasses up, putting them on and turning to her mother.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little stress from school." She said absentmindedly. Hitomi sighed, crossing her arms.

"Hoshi-chan, you know you don't have to listen to your father about what you want to do when you graduate from high school." Hoshiko closed her eyes and walked to her room.

"Really mother, it's nothing to worry about." She said. Hitomi shook her head, blinking then as the bell rang. Shuffling over to the front door, she turned the doorknob and swung the door open to come face-to-face with… a boy?

"Yes? Can I help you?" Hitomi asked, blinking at the black-haired, glasses-wearing high school student. He bowed slightly, before fixing his glasses.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you at this time, but I was wondering if Aki Hoshiko lived here?" Hitomi blinked in slight surprise, before a wicked smile lit up on her face. She quickly ushered the boy inside.

"Oh yes! She does. Here, come and sit while I go fetch her." She tittered excitedly, shuffling off to her daughter's room. "Hoshi-chan!! Your boyfriend is here!!"

Inui blushed.

**SLAM**

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!"

Inui blinked. Was that…?

"Oh come now dear! A nice looking boy is waiting in the living room for you! Go and don't keep him waiting!"

"MOTHER!!!"

Inui then saw Hoshiko stumble into the room, nearly tripping before regaining her balance. She scowled at something behind her, before turning to see Inui.

"Inui-san! What are you doing here?" She asked, stepping forward and fixing her glasses. Inui stood up, offering her the white notebook.

"I'm returning this to you."

**SILENCE**

"Oh. Thank you."

Hoshiko gingerly took the white notebook, and Inui began to rise from his seat.

"Now then, I'll take my leave." He said. Hoshiko blinked, before shaking her head.

"Oh no! You came all this way, the least you can do is stay for a bit. You must be tired from coming all the way over here." She said, stopping him. He fixed his glasses, before nodding.

"If you insist."

"OH!!! I DO!!!" Hitomi chirped, skipping to the two high school students. "I _insist _that you stay for dinner too! I'm going to have to go shopping and buy some groceries… HIDEYOSHI!! HOTAKA!! HOTARU!! GET YOUR JACKETS ON AND GET IN THE CAR!! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!"

Hideyoshi stepped out of the hallway, grumbling with his jacket in his hand. The twins followed shortly after.

"Why do I have to go shopping with you?" He asked. Hitomi smiled widely.

"I need my big, strong son to carry the groceries. You don't expect your weak and fragile mother to carry them all herself, do you?" She asked. Hideyoshi cocked an eyebrow at her, before shaking his head.

"Fine. But the twins to come too? They would reek havoc in the store." He said. Hitomi put a hand to her hip.

"Yoshi-kun. You _honestly _expect Hoshi-chan to take care of them while I'm gone?"

Hideyoshi looked at his sister. Sighing, he put his jacket on.

"Good point."

**VEIN POP**

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Hoshiko growled. Hideyoshi ignored his sister. Hitomi helped put the twin's coats on.

"Come on now Taru-chan, Taka-kun. We need to be quick so I can get started on dinner faster!" Hitomi said, ushering them all out of the front door. She looked back and winked at her eldest daughter, before shutting the door behind her.

**SWEATDROP**

"Uhh… Sorry about that. My family is kind of…"

"Crazy?"

"I was going to say insane but that works too." Hoshiko said, smiling softly. She gestured to the hallway. "Let's go to my room. I need to put my notebook away." She said, and they entered the hallway and her room. Inui was looking around curiously.

It was fairly neat, other then her bed and a laptop was open on her desk. There was a small shelf filled with her notebooks. They were all labeled according to subject. There was also other notebook which weren't labeled, and Inui was curious as to what was in them.

"The labeled notebooks all have information on certain subjects. The unlabeled ones hold the same information, only they're scattered among the books. I had to organize them so it'd be easier to access them. My laptop holds all the information, but just in case it crashes I have the information written on paper." Hoshiko explained. Inui nodded.

"I see."

There was the sound of ringing, and Inui realized it was coming from the white phone in her room. Hoshiko crossed the length of her room to pick it up, putting it to her ear. There was some muffled noise on the other end, from what Inui would hear.

"Oh. Hello father."

The data tennis player's ears perked up.

"_Hoshiko! You're Physics teacher called. I'm very disappointed in you!_"

Hoshiko sighed.

"Yes father, I know. I'll try to do better."

"_Try?! TRY?!?! Young lady, you **will **do better! There are going to be large consequences if you don't!_"

Hoshiko closed her eyes.

"Yes father, I understand. I will do better."

"_Darn straight! No child of mine will be getting a 93 in physics! I expect nothing less then 97, and I'm being generous!_"

"Of course father. Don't worry, my grades will improve."

"_They had better._"

**CLICK**

Hoshiko let out a whoosh of air as the familiar click of the telephone was brought to her ears.

"Is there something wrong?"

The red-haired girl turned to her guest, smiling reassuringly.

"No. Everything's fine Inui-san." Hoshiko said, before walking to the door. "Would you like a tour of the house?" Inui nodded, following her out the door.

* * *

"You know… if you need help with physics, I'd be glad to tutor you." Hoshiko turned to look at Inui, eyes wide. 

"H-how…"

"My hearing is quite exceptional."

Hoshiko's eyes softened, before she looked away.

"No. That's fine Inui-san. This is a problem between my father and me, and not something you should worry over."

The sound of the door opening brought the two out of awkward silence. Hoshiko and Inui rushed to the door.

"Mother? Is that you?"

"Hoshiko."

Inui blinked from behind his glasses, scrutinizing the man at the doorway. His face was set in a blank mask as he stared back at Inui. Hoshiko was standing between them, her hands quivering slightly.

"F-father. What are you doing home so soon?"

Hoshiko's father, Aki Hideaki, set his gaze on his daughter.

"Hoshiko, who is this young man?"

Hoshiko moved aside to give him a better view of Inui.

"Father, this is Inui Sadaharu, from Seishun Gakuen. He's a regular for the tennis team."

Hideaki nodded to the data tennis player, before brushing past his daughter.

"Where is your mother?"

Hoshiko closed the front door and turned to her father again.

"Mother went out with the twins and Hideyoshi to buy groceries. Inui-san is staying for dinner tonight."

Hideaki, not turning to look back, nodded and walked off.

"I'll be in my office. Come and get me when dinner's ready."

Hoshiko bowed to her father as he walked away.

"Yes father."

As soon as they heard the door close, Hoshiko breathed out and smiled weakly at Inui.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" He nodded.

* * *

"Thank you very much for the meal Aki-san. It was delicious." 

Hitomi giggled and waved it off.

"Oh no, thank _you _for coming over Inui-kun! Hoshi-chan hardly _ever_ has friends over, much less a boyfriend!"

Hoshiko blushed bright red.

"MOTHER!!! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

Hitomi giggled once more.

"Whatever you say dear!" Hitomi winked. Hoshiko groaned. "Now why don't you show Inui-kun the park just across the street? It's dark out, so the stars should be out. Go on now!" Hoshiko's mother pushed them out the door, slamming it behind her. Hoshiko sighed, before smiling weakly at Inui.

"Shall we?"

Inui nodded.

They crossed the street and walked into the park, taking a seat on a bench situated in the middle of the park. Inui looked around, captivated by everything. Hoshiko had her eyes closed, and a soft smile was gracing her lips.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Come on!"

Inui was jolted by a firm tug on the arm, sending him tumbling forward. Gaining his wits quickly, Inui righted himself just before Hoshiko began to drag him up a grassy hill.

"A-Aki-san!"

The only thing that met his ears was loud giggles.

About a minute later, they reached the top of the hill and Hoshiko collapsed against the trunk of a large sakura tree, sighing in bliss as a few giggles escaped her. Inui was panting as he sat down beside her.

"Aki-san… why did you drag me up here? We could've sat against a tree down at the bottom." He reasoned, looking to Hoshiko. A pale finger laid itself across his lips, and he blushed deeply as he saw Hoshiko's face so near his. Her face turned to the side, and a soft smile played across her lips.

"Look."

So he did. And what he saw amazed him to no end.

The stars in the sky twinkled proudly, and the petals from the sakura tree drifted in the breeze, covering the grassy floor in soft waves. Hoshiko reached her hand out, and a small petal landed quietly in her hand. She gently closed her hand, bringing it to her heart and closing her eyes. Opening them after a few seconds, Hoshiko brought the sakura to her mouth, kissing it softly before letting it float away. She smiled softly, turning to Inui.

"You try."

Gulping, Inui held a hand out, waiting. A few seconds later, a soft sakura petal landed deftly in his palm. Closing his hand, Inui silently brought it to his heart, looking at Hoshiko. She smiled.

"Make a wish."

Inui closed his eyes from behind his glasses, and silently made a wish before bringing the petal to his lips and then letting it drift away.

"What did you wish for?" Inui asked Hoshiko. The red-haired girl smiled, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them with her arms. Her hair was let down, blowing gently in the breeze.

"I'll tell you my wish, if you tell me yours." She said. Inui nodded.

"Alright." He adjusted his glasses before looking down at the ground. Pink stained his cheeks. "I wish we could stay here forever." He said. Hoshiko giggled. Inui looked at her. "What about your wish?" Her eyes became contemplative, and she looked up at the night sky.

"I wished… I wished for a father. One that would love and cherish me. A father who was understanding, helpful, supportive. Every time I come up here, I always wished that, but so far it hasn't come true."

"Aki-san…"

Hoshiko shook her head, before smiling at Inui. She held her hand out to him.

"Friends?"

Inui blinked, before smiling and nodding.

"Friends."

Hoshiko jumped up, her head tilting to the side in a way Inui thought was adorable.

"Okay, let's go! You're parents must be worried." She said. Inui nodded, getting up but tripping and falling. Hoshiko's eyes widened and she rushed forward to help him, but ended up crashing to the ground.

"Ugh… Aki-san, are you alright?" Inui asked, opening his eyes to look at her. She was blushing profusely, and Inui realized his glasses had been knocked off and hers had gone flying.

Her red hair was fanned out on the ground, and a slight pink stained her cheeks. Her rose pink eyes were wide with surprise, and her ruby lips parted slightly. There were sakura petals drifting gently and landing on her red hair.

In short, she looked like a Goddess.

More specifically, the Goddess of Sakura Petals.

Inui promptly blushed.

Her ruby lips were tempting him, being shined on by the moonlight.

"I-Inui-san?"

Her voice was melodious, and he was captivated by not only the sound of his name from her voice, but the movement of her lips. It was tempting.

Too tempting.

"!!"

Thin wrists were held down by strong hands, a surprised face tilted upwards by another. Rose pink eyes wide with shock, before closing in silent bliss. The petite body relaxed, allowing itself to surrender to the blissful feelings of lips pressed to lips. Strong hands gently released thin wrists, which then encircled themselves around the neck on top of them.

"I-Inui-san?"

A soft, whispery breath.

"Sadaharu. It's Sadaharu now."

A masculine, husky voice.

"S-Sadaharu?"

Rose pink eyes looked up into his, almost pleadingly. Short breaths escaped from ruby lips, and pink continued to stain pale cheeks. Inui looked her over, smiling slightly.

"Hoshiko."

Lips met lips again.

"B-but it doesn't make sense." She gasped. "According to my data, you're preferred type is a woman who is calm, and older. I am anything but."

Inui smirked, his lips trailing her jaw.

"There is something I have come to learn over the years about data." He whispered. Hoshiko shivered.

"W-what's that?"

His teeth nibbled at the lobe of her ear.

"Data isn't always right."

* * *

A/N ALRIGHT!!! This time it didn't take as long!! Heehee. Thanks to kunaikiller's PM, I felt so much more inspired to finish the next chapter! I'd like to give her a nice THANK YOU VERY MUCH for giving me the idea of getting Inui to visit her house. I would've never been able to get this chapter out as fast as I did if it weren't for her. So once again kunaikiller, THANK YOU!!!! 

Alright! Today's glossary!

(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
(name)-san: roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys

**Name Meanings**  
Hitomi: "Doubly beautiful" or "eye"  
Hotaru: "Firefly"  
Hotaka: The name of a mountain in Japan  
Hideyoshi: "Good sun"  
Hideaki: "Excellent and bright"


	11. Chapter 11: Active

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 11: Active**

"Hey! Don't push yourself too hard or else you might injure yourself!"

Tsubame glanced over at her coach, before scoffing and continuing to make mince-meat out of the punching bag in front of her.

"Tsubame!"

"I'll be fine coach!"

As the punching bag swung back towards her, it suddenly stopped and Tsubame sighed.

"Let go of the punching bag."

A head popped out form behind the red punching bag. Bright orange locks bounced playfully as he stuck a tongue out at Tsubame.

"Don't be mean Suzume!"

Tsubame aimed a punch at him, which he dodged.

"It's TSUBAME damn it!"

The boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as Tsubame advanced towards him.

"Now, now Tsu-chan, you know I was just kidding!"

She ignored him.

"T-Tsubame…"

Tsubame sighed, punching her gloves together and gesturing to the empty ring.

"C'mon. I haven't sparred today, and I need a nice punching bag that isn't inanimate."

The boy pouted.

"Tsubame! That's not nice!"

Tsubame smirked, whacking him in the back of the head as she passed.

"Hurry up Kiyosumi!"

* * *

Sengoku Kiyosumi, a third year at Yamabuki High, smirked and followed the other girl into the ring, getting into a stance. 

"So what's got your panties in a knot today?" He asked, grinning. Sengoku barely dodged a punch aimed for his head. Tsubame growled at him.

"Who says my panties are in any kind of knot today?" She snapped, swiping at him again. Sengoku dodged easily, still smiling.

"It's kind of easy to tell. When you get angry, you usually drag me into a sparring match as your personal punching bag!" He chirped cheerfully. Tsubame scoffed, dashing at him for another punch. Sengoku grunted, blocking.

"That's because you _are_ my personal punching bag Kiyosumi!" Tsubame exclaimed, sweeping at his legs. He easily hopped backwards to avoid, using Tsubame's body as leverage to push himself back. Not expecting that, Tsubame stumbled and fell, groaning as she hit the floor. Sengoku smiled.

"Well I don't think your personal punching bag is supposed to _beat _you in a sparring match."

Tsubame just glared at him.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going home." She stood up, taking her gloves off and walking away. Sengoku followed her.

"Aw c'mon Tsu-chan! Just tell Kiyo-nii-san and he'll make everything better!" Sengoku pleaded. Tsubame stepped into the girls change room, giving him a pointed look.

"I don't think you'll be able to solve this particular case Kiyosumi." Tsubame said, before slamming the door in his face. Getting to her locker swiftly, Tsubame quickly showered and changed, walking out of the kick-boxing gym and along the streets.

* * *

"Tsu-chan!! Wait up!" 

Tsubame turned back, seeing Kiyosumi running up to her, grinning toothily. She looked at him dully, sighing.

"What?"

Kiyosumi grabbed her hand, dragging her somewhere.

"C'mon! I know a great way to get you out of this slump!"

"K-Kiyosumi!!"

* * *

"Um… Kiyosumi? Why did you bring me to a tennis court?" 

Sengoku just smiled, dragging her down the stairs.

"Oh? Hehehe, Momoshiro and Echizen? YO!!!"

Sengoku waved excitedly. Tsubame glared at him, before recognizing the two.

"Momoshiro? Echizen?"

The two walked down to the courts, and the two other tennis players went to greet them.

"Tsubame?"

Sengoku smiled devilishly.

"Oh? You know each other already?" Tsubame rolled her eyes, punching him in the shoulder. Sengoku winced, rubbing the bruise. "Ouch. Either that or he's the reason you're so—"

Tsubame aimed a punch at his shoulder again, but this time he dodged. Tsubame glared at him.

"Kiyosumi, you never know when to keep your mouth shut. So just for that, I'm gonna pound the living daylights out of you." Tsubame said, before leaping at him. Sengoku grinned happily.

"Great! More boxing practice!"

Momoshiro sweatdropped and Echizen just sipped his grape ponta.

* * *

Tsubame lay panting in the grass as Sengoku waved to her from above. 

"Sorry I can't stay to chat, but my mom wants me home. See you later Tsu-chan!" He walked off, grinning in triumph. Momoshiro sat down beside the exhausted Tsubame, chuckling.

"You got your ass kicked."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Tsubame turned her head to look at Momoshiro, sticking a tongue out at him. He just grinned and reciprocated the gesture teasingly. He turned his head to look back up at the night sky, twinkling with bright stars.

"So… you know Sengoku-san?"

Tsubame blinked in confusion.

"You mean Kiyosumi?"

Momoshiro chuckled.

"Is that his first name?" She nodded. "Then yeah, I do." Tsubame smirked.

"We met at a kick-boxing gym. I was ordered by the coach to show him around and help him out. In a way, I'm his senpai which is funny because he's older then me." She chuckled. "Eventually we became sparring partners and friends. He's usually the first to figure out whether I'm upset about something." Momoshiro remained silent.

Tsubame turned to look at him, grinning devilishly. Momoshiro blinked strangely at her. She giggled, sitting up and leaning over his face, her face centimeters away.

"Jealous, Momoshiro?" She mocked. The power player smirked, and Tsubame shrieked as he reversed their positions.

"More then you know." He growled, before capturing her lips in a kiss. Tsubame's violet coloured eyes widened in mild surprise, before she closed them and kissed back.

* * *

Laughter echoed through the tennis courts as Tsubame tumbled to the ground. Momoshiro plopped down beside her, his face set in a scowl. 

"Honestly Momoshiro." Tsubame started. "What on _earth _made you think you could beat me in basketball?" She giggled. Momoshiro shrugged.

"Guys are always better then girls." He teased. Tsubame's mouth dropped open, before she narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"Ooh no. You _didn't_ just say that." Tsubame warned. Momoshiro just looked innocently at her, before jumping up and breaking off in a run. "Hey! Get back here Momoshiro! I have to knock some sense into you!" Tsubame cried as she pounced after him. Momoshiro turned back, sticking a tongue out.

"Catch me if you can!"

* * *

Tsubame caught up to him, tackling him to the ground. They rolled around on the grass, wrestling before Momoshiro won and pinned her to the ground. Tsubame was trying to get her giggles under control and Momoshiro was chuckling above her. 

"You can let me go now Momoshiro." Tsubame told him cheekily. Momoshiro ignored her, opting to nuzzle his nose in her neck, breathing her scent in. Tsubame giggled. "Momoshiro! That tickles!" She said.

"Takeshi.(1)" The power player murmured into her ear. "Now that we're a couple, you have to call me Takeshi." Tsubame blinked at him, before her lips broke out in a grin. The blossoming feeling in her heart exploded, making her cheeks heat up and her knees shake.

"Okay, Takeshi."

* * *

"Aren't your parents going to worry?" 

The newly joined couple was walking along the street to Momoshiro's house. Tsubame merely walked forward. Momoshiro blinked in confusion.

"Tsubame?"

"Don't worry. My parents are always too busy to notice when I'm gone or not. I'll just sneak into my room and they won't even know I was gone." Tsubame comforted. Her grin turned devilish. "However, I'm more worried as to how _your _mother will react when step through that door _and _that you have a girlfriend."

Momoshiro blushed.

They reached his house, and he turned to her, before swiftly kissing her on the lips. They broke apart.

"You'll come to Seigaku tomorrow?" He asked. Tsubame smiled, nodding.

"Definitely."

"See you tomorrow then, Tsubame." She smiled gently at him, caressing his cheek with a hand.

"Tomorrow, Takeshi."

And with those parting words, Tsubame slipped out into the darkness.

* * *

A/N DON'T KILL ME!!! 

-huddles behind a large boulder to avoid flaming arrows and spears-

Yes I know. I haven't updated in a long time, but writers block is the menace to all writers! (Like myself.) Hopefully I'll find enough inspiration to be able to post the next chapter. HOPEFULLY. But please be patient. I have some things that I need to do that are coming up so I won't have a lot of time to pay attention to my stories. Until then, please bear with me.

-bows-

Okay then! This chapter's Japanese glossary!

(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
(Name)-nii: suffix used for addressing your brother (like Oni-san, Nii-san, Aniki, etc). Does not always have to be used to someone blood related.  
(Name)-san: Polite way to address someone(like a person you've just met). Roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.

(1): In Japan, addressing someone using their last name is a sign of respect. Addressing someone by their first name is only used with the two people are close, or intimate. By Momoshiro telling Tsubame to call him by his first name, it is a sign that they are a couple (although this is not always the case. Sometimes a couple will not address each other by their first name)


	12. Chapter 12: Glasses

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 12: Glasses**

Yuuki scowled, rubbing furiously at a scratch on the lens of her thick glasses. She didn't even know how it got there! Yuuki was just out in the park, getting some ice cream, and some kids bumped into her. Her glasses didn't fall off, but the scratch just magically appeared!

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Yuuki placed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"Yuuki?"

The basketball fukubuchou looked up at the young woman, before standing up.

"Yes Arisu?"

Yuuki's companion gestured to the two boys beside her. They were both muddy and had grumpy looks on their face.

"I'm taking your brothers home to take a bath before dinner. Do you want to stay in the park for a little more?" She asked. Yuuki smiled and nodded.

"If you don't mind. Just tell father I'll be back later." The woman named Arisu nodded, before leading the boys away in the direction of their house. Yuuki sat back down on the chair, sighing.

* * *

"Come on nii-san! They might close soon!" 

Oishi Shuichiroh smiled awkwardly, being tugged along by his younger sister, Oishi Atsuko. She was eager to get an ice cream cone, dragging her big brother to the park to pay for her because that's what big brothers did. Atsuko was in junior high, but her personality was portrayed as an overly excited toddler.

"Ah! Atsuko! Be careful, you might bump into someone!" Oishi said, trying to slow her down. Too late.

**BAM**

Atsuko flew right into her brother's chest, knocking him to the ground. The other person as well. There was a small clacking sound, like something had been thrown to the floor.

"Aw man! This is the second time today!"

Oishi's eyes shot open, and he sat up abruptly (mindful of his sister).

"Hiroshi-san?!"

Yuuki blinked; the blurred figure in front of her calling her last name. She squinted her eyes, but was unable to see anything. Grumbling, Yuuki patted around for her glasses. There was a warm hand covering hers, before turning it palm-up and placing the familiar feel of her glasses on it.

Yuuki brightened, grasping the glasses with a better grip before depositing them on her face. Blinking several times to adjust her sight, Yuuki came face-to-face with Oishi and a small girl standing behind him.

"Oishi-san!" Yuuki exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Oishi smiled, gesturing to his younger sister.

"My little sister wanted to get some ice cream, and as her older brother I have to buy it for her." He said. Yuuki tilted her head at the younger girl, who was eyeing her cautiously. Atsuko then turned to tug on her brother's jacket, whining.

"Nii-san! I want ice cream!" She pouted. Oishi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, nodding.

"Right. Oh! Hiroshi-san, would you like some too? I can buy some for you." He said. Yuuki blinked in surprise, before shaking her head.

"No that's fine Oishi-san. I don't want you to waste your money on me." She said. Atsuko narrowed her eyes at her.

"It's rude to not accept a gift." Atsuko said. "You should be ecstatic that he even asked." Yuuki quirked a brow at the rather bold girl, before sighing as she looked at Oishi's smiling face. Hanging her head dejectedly, Yuuki held her hands up in surrender.

"Alright. Since the whole world seems to be against me today." She muttered, before standing up and walking to the ice cream vendor. Oishi's smile seemed to brighten, and he paid for the treats after they placed their orders.

* * *

"Thank you again." Yuuki said, licking her ice cream. Oishi merely smiled at her, holding his vanilla ice cream. Yuuki herself had ordered chocolate fudge, while Atsuko asked for banana strawberry. Yuuki eyed his rather… plain flavor. "Have you ever tried anything other than vanilla?" She asked, just out of curiousity. 

"No, I don't think I have." He replied calmly. Yuuki stared strangely at him.

"Don't you get tired of the same taste every single time?" She asked. Oishi smiled and shook his head.

"No." Yuuki went back to her ice cream.

"I don't see what's so good about it. I mean, I could never stand sticking to one flavor for the rest of my life." Yuuki muttered. Oishi chuckled.

"Hiroshi-san, have you even _tried _vanilla?" Oishi asked, looking at her. Yuuki blushed, before her head swiveled in the opposite direction of his gaze. Her nose was turned up haughtily.

"No. But I don't need to try it to know that it doesn't taste good." She retorted. Oishi just smiled and went back to his (plain) vanilla. Atsuko was eyeing them from behind, licking her banana strawberry.

Despite Atsuko's rather… childish personality, she was actually a very talented observer. Simply from watching them for the past few minutes, Atsuko was able to detect details about their relationship, and learn more about the mysterious 'Hiroshi-san'.

For one, 'Hiroshi-san' seemed to be a bit unique and rather nosy. She despised anything plain or normal, and liked to ask a lot of questions. She seemed rather prideful, but was always fidgeting with her glasses as if there was something horribly wrong with them. 'Hiroshi-san' seemed to be on a rather friendly level with her brother, and wasn't like any of those annoying, gushing, 'OMG-I-LOVE-YOU-SO-MUCH' Oishi fangirls that Atsuko despised to a sin.

Thank _GOD_.

Honestly! Do you know how annoying they are? I swear Atsuko could fill at least a garbage bag full of all the damn fan mail sent to their house everyday. They were all pink with red hearts and outlandish handwriting, etc. Not to mention some of them went and asked _her _about juicy information on Shuichiroh.

Pfft. Like she'd tell them anything.

Oops. Getting off track. Anyway…

Shuichiroh seemed to like this girl a lot, and Atsuko was sure it had a bit to do with the nice looking glasses perched delicately on 'Hiroshi-san's petite nose. She was rather slim and short, but had the build of an athlete. Her arms and legs were toned, and her abdomen perfectly flat.

Atsuko preferred her over any of those raving fangirls.

Finishing her banana strawberry ice cream cone, Atsuko squeezed past 'Hiroshi-san' and Shuichiroh, before turning to her brother and proclaiming loudly,

"I'm going home!"

* * *

Shuichiroh blinked, watching his sister walk away in the direction of his house. He heard her vaguely say she didn't need help getting home and that he should instead be a gentleman to 'Hiroshi-san' and walk her home instead. The two older teenagers were left standing there in the middle of the park, holding onto dripping ice cream cones. 

"I really think you should try a tiny bit."

Oishi sweatdropped. Yuuki held out the cone to him, her eyes watching him expectantly. He sighed, before reluctantly leaning forward to lick her chocolate fudge. Yuuki brightened instantly, watching him. After he was finished tasting, Yuuki raised a brow at him. He smiled.

"I'll stick with my vanilla."

She groaned. Oishi chuckled.

"Now that I tried your ice cream, you have to try mine." He said, taking another lick of his ice cream. Yuuki sighed, ready to go along with it until she saw something. It was… a smudge on Oishi's face, at the corner of his mouth. It looked to be vanilla, and a devilish idea sparked in her head.

"Hiroshi-san?" Oishi questioned, before his eyes widened in surprise as she leaned forward, her tongue darting across his skin. Both stood stock-still, and Oishi was blushing bright red. Doing the unexpected, he dropped his vanilla ice cream and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her senseless.

Not predicting that course of action, Yuuki dropped hers as well. The chocolate fudge splattered all over the ground, mixing with Oishi's vanilla. Yuuki wrapped her arms around Oishi's neck, finally responding and kissing him back.

He broke apart, breathing deeply as he looked at her flushed face. His eyes widened.

_3… 2… 1_

"H-Hiroshi-san! A-ah, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to-, I mean I don't know what came over me and-,"

Yuuki smirked, laying one long, pale finger across his lips. His stuttered apology ceased immediately, and he blinked at her chuckling face. Her arm went to wrap around his neck once more.

"Shuichiroh. Shut up and kiss me."

**

* * *

**

A/N Yay! It didn't take as long this time! I would've posted it earlier, but wouldn't let me (something about an error). I would've gotten it up about 2 or 3 days ago, stupid Oh well, at least it's up now. -grins- Please watch for the next chapter, and if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to put them in a review or PM me! Thanks! 

Now for this chapter's glossary

Nii-san: Brother (used for older and younger)  
(Name)-san: Polite way to address someone(like a person you've just met). Roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Gomen nasai: I'm sorry (polite)

Name Meanings:  
Arisu: Japanese form of Alice  
Atsuko: Warn child


	13. Chapter 13: Slim

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 13: Slim**

"Kin! Don't touch that cookie dough!"

Hikaru Kin's hand retreated and she smiled innocently. Her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter before going to mix the ingredients in another bowl. There were cookie sheets set out with many dough-filled bowls too.

"Can I help?" Kin asked. Her mother nodded, absentmindedly pointing to the cookie sheets.

"Fill those with the cookie dough; then put them in the oven. Junko and Cho are managing the shop outside, and Izumi called in sick today. I need some more help. Quickly, before the shop runs out of food!" Her mother rushed, quickly mixing the dough. Kin nodded, before grabbing and apron and washing her hands.

* * *

"Ah! Good work Takashi. Your shift is over now." 

Takashi smiled at his father, nodding before finishing wiping the table and depositing the rag in the sink. He went up to his room and changed into some casual clothes before walking downstairs clad in a pair of light blue jeans and an orange shirt with a blue t-shirt on top of that.

"Takashi!" His father called, and Takashi turned to answer.

"Hai?" His father handed him some money.

"Could you go buy some of those sweets from that shop your imouto likes to go to all the time? She wants some, but she has to do some things, and I want to get her something for her birthday. Her party is on the weekend, but of course today is her special day." Takashi nodded, smiling.

"Of course."

* * *

Kin smiled happily at everyone, waving to the customers as they left before turning to the next one. Junko changed shifts and was helping her mother in the kitchen while she took Junko's place as the waitress. She wore the traditional apron of her mother's café, which was frilly and white. 

The ring of the bell brought her out of her train of thought, and she rushed to the door.

* * *

"Welcome to Sweet Tooth, the café of World Pastries!" Kin greeted, holding a tray. She blinked as her eyes got a good look at the customer. "Kawamura-san?" 

Kawamura's eyes widened as he saw Kin.

"Hikaru-san?!" He blushed, blinking. Kin broke out in a large smile.

"It's nice to see you again Kawamura-san! Would you like a table?" She asked. Kawamura gulped, nodding. She smiled. "Then please follow me." She said. Kin brought him to a table near the counter, handing him the menu. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked. Kawamura smiled awkwardly.

"A-actually, I'm just here to buy some sweets for my sister." He admitted. Kin blinked, before giggling.

"Of course! Do you know what she'd like?" Kin asked. Kawamura looked down at the table in embarrassment.

"Iie… But she comes to your shop all the time! Have you seen her around? She's about 13, with light brown hair that she always puts in two pigtails!" He explained. Kin blinked, tapping her chin as she thought.

"I don't think I've seen her around. There are a lot of people who come to Sweet Tooth. I'll try and ask my coworkers. Maybe they'll know! Excuse me." She bowed, before rushing behind the counter. Kawamura sighed, looking glumly at the menu, before his curiousity piqued and he opened the bright red and yellow menu.

_**

* * *

Chocolate Chip Cookie  
**__A delicious cookie with chocolate chips (American classic). Comes with vanilla ice cream (optional)._

_**Gingerbread Cookie  
**__A cookie made with ginger, cloves, and nutmeg. Comes in the normal cookie shape or the traditional Christmas Gingerbread Man style with icing._

_**Apple Custard Tart  
**__A small tart filled with custard and apple, coated with a sweet filling. Apple Custard also comes in a larger tart and can be ordered in slices._

_**Pear Crumble  
**__A layered cake with oatmeal and pears. Comes with vanilla ice cream (optional)_

_**Hot Chocolate  
**__Melted chocolate with skim milk. Comes with marshmallows, ice cream, or whipped cream (optional)._

* * *

Those were just some of the items on the menu. All of them sounded delicious, and Kawamura wondered which one his sister liked. 

"Kawamura-san?"

His head shot up, and he looked at Kin who was smiling at him and holding a box.

"Your sister's name doesn't happen to be Tomomi, does it?" She asked. Kawamura smiled, nodding.

"Yes, that's her." Kin giggled.

"I thought so. Is it her birthday?" The basketball player sat down across from Kawamura, placing the box down on the table. It was wrapped with a bright red ribbon.

"Yes, it is. Her party is on the weekend though." He told her. Kin nodded. She pushed the crisp box towards Kawamura, smiling.

"Tell Tomomi I said happy birthday, and this is a gift from Sweet Tooth. It's an Apple Custard Tart, her favourite." Kin said. Kawamura nodded, reaching into his pocket just as Kin stood up. The Hikaru giggled, placing a hand on his arm. "It's on the house."

"D-demo,-!"

"No buts! It's our gift to little Tomomi." Kin said. She handed him the pastry, smiling. Just as she did, Kin's mother walked out.

"Kin! Your shift is over. Hand me your apron." Her mother instructed. Kin did as she was told, and her mother passed Kin her jacket. Kin's mother, Hikaru Kasumi, smiled gently at Kawamura. "You must be one of Kin's new friends. It's nice to meet you; I'm Hikaru Kasumi, Kin's mother." She introduced. Kawamura smiled and bowed.

"Douzo yoroshiku, Hikaru-san." He greeted. "Kawamura Takashi desu." Kasumi smiled and laughed softly.

"So polite. You don't find much of that in many boys today. He's a keeper, Kin." Kasumi winked at her daughter. Kin blushed.

"Kaa-san!"

Kasumi merely laughed, before turning to Kawamura.

"Takashi-kun, would you mind walking Kin home? I get worried when she goes all alone without me." She asked. Kawamura shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind at all. It would be my pleasure." He said. Kasumi smiled approvingly.

"Thank you very much Takashi-kun. You're very kind. I'll see you at home Kin." Kasumi said, kissing Kin on the cheek before watching them leave, waving.

* * *

"Nii-san, you're home!" The young Kawamura girl gasped, her eyes sparkling as she caught sight of the person beside her older brother. "Kin-san!" She exclaimed, rushing over. Kin giggled, ruffling Tomomi's hair. 

"Hey Momi-chan." Kin greeted. "Happy birthday! Here's a present from Sweet Tooth." She said, handing her the box. Tomomi's eyes sparkled as she opened the box, before squealing excitedly and rushing over to her father.

"Tou-san! Can we eat this, please?!" She asked. Takashi's father chuckled, before nodding and leading his young daughter into the kitchen to divide the tart into slices. Before leaving fully, Tomomi popped her head in, gazing at Kin hopefully.

"Kin-san, you'll stay for tart, right?" She asked. Kin's eyes softened, unable to resist the girl's pleading eyes.

"Of course Momi-chan." The girl smiled brightly before fully entering the kitchen. Takashi led Kin to a chair at the counter. He sat down beside her, and there was an awkward silence. Thankfully, Takashi's father and Tomomi came up soon after with plates and tart slices.

* * *

"Thanks for the treat!" Tomomi shouted, waving as her older brother and Kin walked off into the night. "And come back soon!" 

"I will!" Kin said, waving to the little girl. She smiled, turning to Kawamura. "Thank you for walking me home." She said. Kawamura rubbed his head sheepishly.

"I promised your mother I would." He said. Kin skipped ahead a little, her head downcast.

"So, you only did it because my mother asked you to?" Kin turned to the Seigaku student. Her eyes were sad. "Am I that much of a bore?" Takashi's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly.

"No! That's not what I meant." He said. "I do enjoy your company, Hikaru-san. I really do. And…" He trailed off, blushing furiously. Kin blinked, leaning closer to his face. Takashi looked away.

"And…?" She asked softly. Takashi blushed darker.

"I'd… really like to see more of you." He muttered. Kin broke out in blushes, pulling back and playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Y-you… you would?" Her voice sounded so hopeful that Takashi summoned all of his courage and stared directly at her with kind eyes. She meekly raised them to meet his, blushing darkly as she did.

"More then anything in the world."

Eyes widening, Kin reverted her gaze back to the floor, gripping the end of her shirt tightly. Takashi looked away, his courage vanishing as soon as she looked down. Taking a deep breath, Kin raised her stare up to him, taking a step forward.

And another.

And another.

And another.

"T-Takashi-san?"

The male averted his gaze to her, eyes widening slightly to hear his name being spoken. She was staring him straight on, a light pink blush still dusting the apples of her cheeks. There was a soft smile on her lips as she rose up on her toes, bracing herself by placing her delicate hands on his broad shoulders.

"Me too."

* * *

A/N Well here's the next chapter! I don't know who I'll do next, it all depends on my inspiration! If anyone has any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me some of them! Also, my inspiration also depends on the reveiws I get, -wink, wink- 

This chapter's glossary!!

Hai: Yes  
Imouto: Little sister  
(Name)-san: Polite way to address someone(like a person you've just met). Roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Iie: No  
Demo: But/however  
Douzo yoroshiku: It's nice to meet you  
(Name) desu: I'm (name)  
Kaa-san: Mother (shortened from 'Okaa-san')  
(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Nii-san: Brother (shortened from 'Onii-san')  
Tou-san: Father (shortened from 'Otou-san')

**Name Meanings  
**Junko: "Pure child"  
Cho: "Butterfly"  
Izumi: "Fountain", or "spring"  
Tomomi: "Beautiful friend"  
Kasumi: "Mist"


	14. Chapter 14: Food

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 14: Food**

"Rin-chan! Long time no see."

The shy neko-like girl smiled softly at the manager of the shop, taking a seat at her usual table. The manager walked over, handing her a menu; she took it gratefully.

"Gomen nasai. We had a lot of practices because of the National Tournament. Now that we've won, I'll be able to find more time to come around." Rin stated. The manager smiled.

"Well it's nice to have you back Rin-chan."

The girl smiled.

"It's nice to _be _back, Asuka-san."

* * *

Kaidoh blinked, pausing in his mid-jog to fish out his cell phone. 

_Father._

Quickly flipping it open, Kaidoh placed the contraption to his ear.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Kaoru. I need you to pick up your mother from the shop today. I have to work late, so tell her not to wait up for me._" Kaidoh nodded.

"Hai."

The line clicked and Kaidoh flipped his phone back, stuffing it into the pocket of his shorts. Then, he resumed his jog.

* * *

Rin watched guiltily as Asuka flew around the kitchen. It was rush hour, and the other chef had called in sick. Rin was quietly sipping her drink, when she decided what she would do for the rest of the day. Placing her cup on the table and dropping a few yen on the table, Rin stood from her seat. She walked behind the counter, picking up an apron on her way before stopping in front of Asuka, smiling. 

"Need some help?"

Asuka broke out in a grin, gesturing to the boiling pot of yam soba.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

After rush hour was over, the two chefs stood leaning against counters, sighing in relief. Asuka looked to the smiling Rin, and sighed inwardly, knowing what her life was like. They had been friends for a long time, ever since Rin first stepped into her little store. Rin didn't have the best life, what with both of her parents hardly caring about her existence. Asuka was the closest thing Rin had to a mother.

"Asuka?"

The woman broke out of her thoughts when Rin called her name. Smiling at the teenager, she took off her apron.

"Rin-chan, would you like to come to my house for dinner tonight?" Rin's face blossomed into a smile.

"R-really?!" She exclaimed, her hands to her bosom. Asuka nodded, still smiling. Rin hugged her gratefully. "I'd love to! Thank you so much!" Asuka laughed, hugging the girl back.

"It's my pleasure, Rin-chan." Rin pulled back, bowing to the older woman.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." She said. Asuka smiled, leading the younger female out of the kitchen as they grabbed their things.

'_I think I do, Rin-chan._'

Asuka quickly grabbed her cell phone, pressing the speed dial for her husband.

"Moshi, moshi? Anata, I don't need you to pick me up today. I'll walk home."

* * *

Rin idly stood off to the side, kicking a few stones as Asuka was on the phone. A few minutes later, Asuka lead Rin in the direction of her house. 

"You should let your hair down. You look much more beautiful that way." Asuka told her. Rin looked at the older woman curiously.

"Would you like me to?" She asked. Asuka nodded.

"I've only seen you with your hair down once, and that was when you lost your bandana." She reminded. Rin smiled, chuckling.

"I remember that day. It was the day you and I became friends." Rin said. Asuka smiled, nodding.

"That's right." Rin reached up, pulling the tie of her bandana and letting her dark green hair flow gracefully behind her, framing her face and tickling her shoulders. Asuka smiled, nodding in satisfaction. She gently stroked Rin's hair, marvelling at its silkiness.

"You are such a beautiful girl, Rin-chan. I only hope other people can come to realize this."

* * *

"Eh? Someone's coming over for dinner?" Kaoru asked, blinking as his father's voice rang through his cell phone. 

"_Your mother is walking home with her right now. So you don't have to pick her up, just come straight home to freshen up._" Kaoru nodded.

"Hai."

* * *

"Uwaah! Asuka-san, your house is very nice!" Rin exclaimed, taking off her shoes. Asuka smiled, leading her inside. 

"Thank you Rin-chan. Unfortunately, my husband won't be here for dinner tonight. He has to work late." Rin shook her head.

"That's fine. I understand." Asuka smiled.

"Although my two sons will still be here, and one of them is your age!" Asuka exclaimed. Rin smiled.

"I'm sure we'll get along."

She just didn't know how right she was.

* * *

"Okaa-san, I'm home!" Kaidoh called, taking his shoes off and walking into his home. 

"Okaeri, Kaoru-kun." His mother greeted, walking over to kiss him on the cheek as he blushed a fiery red. She simply smiled at him, patting his shoulder in the direction of the bathroom. "Go get ready for dinner. We have a guest tonight." She chirped. Kaoru shook his head, chuckling before going to do as his mother requested.

"Ah! Asuka-san, the pan is smoking!"

Cursing softly under her breath, Asuka ran to take care of it. Kaidoh blinked surprisingly at the guest.

"A-Aoi-san?!"

Rin looked up at Kaidoh, who was still sweating from his jog. She blushed heavily.

"K-Kaidoh-san! A-Asuka-san is your okaa-san?" She asked him. He blushed, nodding. She blinked, before nodding and looking at the beige carpet beneath her. Rin twiddled with her fingers. "S-sou ka. She's a very kind person." Kaidoh rubbed his head.

"Y-yeah." They both stood unmoving, blushes dotting their faces.

"Rin-chan, could you please help me in the kitchen?!" Asuka called out. Rin jumped, before calling back.

"H-hai! Ah… W-well, I'll see you at dinner." She said, before hurrying off. Kaidoh turned in the direction of the bathroom.

"R-right."

* * *

"Kouta! Set the table!" Asuka called from the kitchen. Kaoru's younger brother rushed to the shelf. 

"Hai!"

Kaoru walked down from the stairs, rubbing his wet hair with a towel wearing a black muscle shirt under an unbuttoned light blue dress shirt and white pants. Kouta grinned at his older brother, setting chopsticks on the table.

"Hoping to impress someone aniki?" He asked. Kaoru blushed, brushing past his brother to grab the tea cups and the teapot.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered. Kouta just smiled, going back to setting the table.

* * *

"Ah! So you and Kaoru-kun have met already." Asuka said, smiling. Rin blushed, nodding and staring at her bowl of rice. "Sou ka! What luck, ne?" Kouta was smirking as he took a bite of some fish, ignoring his brother's seemingly permanent glare. "So, Rin-chan, what was your first impression of Kaoru-kun? And don't lie simply because I'm his mother!" The girl finished chewing her rice, lightly touching the tips of her chopsticks to her bottom lip. 

"A-ano…" The girl was at a loss of what to say.

"Okaa-san! It's rude to ask Aoi-san to answer something like that." Kaoru said. Asuka laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand as she turned to Rin.

"Kaoru-kun is right. Gomen nasai, Rin-chan. I didn't mean to put pressure on you." She chortled. Rin shook her head.

"Iie, daijoubu."

The four quietly went back to eating.

* * *

"Be safe now!" Asuka called, waving off to the two teenagers. "And be nice to Rin-chan, Kaoru-kun!" At this, she winked. Kaoru and Rin blushed, and Kaoru walked a bit faster. 

After that, there was silence.

* * *

The only sound that echoed through the empty streets was the rustles of clothing and the 'tmp' 'tmp' 'tmp' of shoes hitting the pavement. Rin was looking down at the ground, twiddling with her fingers. Kaoru was looking off to the side, a slight blush flitting over his cheeks. 

"A-ano…"

Rin peeked over out of the corner of her eye, a blush beginning to rise. Kaoru cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I see you let your hair down today." He muttered. Rin's eyes widened, and her hand reflexively reached up to play with the tips of her dark green locks. Raising her head up with a bit of confidence, Rin looked off to the side. One hand was twirling a lock of hair, the other tucked delicately behind her back.

"A-ah, hai." She answered. "Asuka-san asked me to let it down today." Kaoru looked over to her at that statement.

"O-oh. How do you know my okaa-san anyway?"

Rin blushed.

"We met at her shop. I… lost my bandanna and she offered to help me look for it. Then I ate some of her food, and fell in love with it. I'm a very known regular there." She replied. Kaoru looked ahead.

"Sou ka."

There was silence once more.

"It's good, isn't it?" Rin's head shot up to look at him.

"Eh?" Kaoru blushed, smirking at the girl beside him.

"My okaa-san's food." Rin blinked in realization before smiling and nodding, making a small noise of agreement.

"The best I've ever had." Her eyes softened, as she inwardly realized that Asuka's food was the only homemade food that she'd ever eaten. Kaoru didn't seem to notice, instead smiling at the remark. "Oh, that reminds me." Reaching into her coat pocket, Rin took something out and handed it to Kaoru, her eyes softening. "Arigatou gozaimasu, for letting me use your bandanna."

Taking the piece of cloth away from Rin's small hands, Kaoru blushed.

"Betsuni." He mumbled.

* * *

"Well, this is my home." Rin said, climbing up the rusty old wooden steps. Kaoru's eyes widened slightly at the poor condition of the home. There were no light on, and he wondered where her parents were. Rin smiled slightly at him, at the top of the stairs in front of the front door. "Arigatou gozaimasu, for walking me home." Kaoru snapped his attention back to the girl. 

"Iie, betsuni." He replied, shaking his head. Rin bowed slightly to him, before taking out a key and unlocking her door, opening it slightly. "I would ask you to come in, but my house isn't exactly in the best condition." She joked (albeit painfully), grinning a bit. "So I'm going to have to part ways with you here." Kaoru nodded.

"Of course." He said. Rin nodded to him.

"Thank you again, for letting me have dinner with you and your family. It is an honour that I will always cherish." Kaoru blinked, but nodded; confused.

"You're welcome. Good night." He said. Rin waved.

"Oyasumi nasai."

He turned to leave, when Rin suddenly tried to enter her house, stumbling on the rickety wooden steps, loosing her balance and crying out slightly as she fell forward.

Before she knew it, Kaoru had wrapped his arms around her waist, steadying the girl as her head was tucked delicately under his chin. They stood like that for a long time, just nestled in each others arms. During that time, while in the comfort of his powerful, but gentle, arms; Rin found tears slowly making its way down her face. Kaoru cradled the girl carefully, rubbing her back awkwardly as she cried silently into his chest.

Carrying her down the steps and onto a small patch of grass, Kaoru took his bandanna, wiping away the trail of tears that made their way down her cheeks. And slowly, but surely, his rough and calloused hand cupped the smooth expanse of her pink cheek, bending down to brush his lips in a feathery soft kiss on hers.

Eyes widening slightly, Rin reached a hand up, brushing the tips of her fingers against his cheek, before reaching up to reciprocate his intimate gesture. However, Rin's kiss lasted a little longer, and as soon as they parted, their lips met again.

It was an endless cycle.

* * *

A/N WOOT!! I FINALLY GOT IT OUT!!! (dances with joy). This chapter gave me a MAJOR headache! I had to scale a wall of writer's block to _finally _get it done! I really hope you like it! This chapter was done because KunoichiofKonoha wanted Kaoru/Rin really badly! So please thank her for giving me inspiration to get another chapter out! Cross your fingers everyone, hopefully the next chapter will come out soon! Please R&R, and maybe it'll give me more incentive to update faster! 

**This chapter's Japanese Glossay**

(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
Neko: Cat  
Gomen nasai: I'm sorry (polite)  
(Name)-san: Polite way to address someone(like a person you've just met). Roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Moshi moshi: Hello (mostly used for speaking on the phone)  
Hai: Yes  
Yen: Japanese currency (name of money used in Japan)  
Yam soba: A type of Japanese noodle  
Anata: When used between couples, means "darling" or something along those lines (I'm kind of unsure about this translation, so don't take my word for it!)  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Okaeri: Welcome home (casual)  
(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Sou ka: I see  
Aniki: Older brother  
Ne: Right? or "Isn't it?"  
Ano: Umm  
Iie: No  
Daijoubu: It's alright  
Tmp: The Japanese express this as the sound of steps  
Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you (polite)  
Betsuni: It's nothing  
Oyasumi nasai: Good night (polite)

**Name Meanings**

Asuka: 'tomorrow fragrance' or 'tomorrow perfume' or 'tomorrow smell'  
Kouta: 'thick peace' or 'big peace'


	15. Chapter 15: Cheerful

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 15: Cheerful**

"So _you're _the famous Moriko-chan our little Eiji-kun has been prattling on about for so long!" Kikumaru Aiko chirped, smiling at the younger girl. Moriko smiled nervously, bowing to the crowd of people scrutinizing her.

"Hai. It's very nice to finally meet you." Kikumaru Hayate smiled at the girl.

"Such good manners as well. This one is a keeper Eiji-kun!"

The tennis player blushed.

"Otou-san!"

They all laughed.

"I-I'm sorry about intruding on your family outing. I didn't know." Moriko stammered, blushing furiously as she saw them all carrying various things. Aiko laughed, waving it off as she hoisted up a large picnic basket.

"There's nothing to apologize for dear! As I always say, the more the merrier!" At that, she burst out into giggles. Moriko flushed, ducking her head down.

"At least let me help. I feel so guilty just standing here while the rest of you carry such heavy things." Hayate just smiled, chuckling.

"Nonsense! What kind of hosts would we be if we allowed you to carry something?" He teased, slinging a large backpack over his shoulder. Eiji peeked over, grinning brightly and throwing an arm over Moriko's shoulder.

"Hurry, hurry! We want to squeeze in as much fun time as possible!" The youngest Kikumaru exclaimed. The Kikumaru parents smiled, walking to the car.

"Eiji-kun is right. Let's go Moriko-chan!" Aiko encouraged, placing the picnic basket inside the back of the van, Hayate following suit. Moriko sighed, before heading to the car and getting in, blushing at all the attention she was getting. Eiji plopped down in the spot beside her, grinning.

* * *

"I LOVE THE BEACH!"

Moriko chuckled softly as she watched Eiji rush to the ocean, wetting his feet and stretching, shouting out to the sky. He looked so carefree and his family was around him, watching with laughing voices and loving eyes. Moriko's heart weighed down with pain, but she let a small smile drift across her lips as she watched the red-haired teen.

"Moriko-chan! What are you doing standing all the way over there! Come on!" Eiji shouted, waving to the girl. Plastering a smile on her face, Moriko stuck her tongue out at Eiji and rushed over, her feet splashing the water as she playfully pushed him. "Hey!"

"You're it!" She exclaimed, laughing hysterically and running off. The youngest Kikumaru child sputtered, before grinning widely and running after his friend. The sand stuck to their soaked feet as they ran across the beach, tagging each other. Kikumaru's family watched with amused faces from the shade of the umbrella they had stuck into the ground.

"2000 yen says they get together." Kikumaru Hayato, the eldest brother, said. The middle brother, Kikumaru Haruto, smirked, raising a brow at Hayato. The eldest sister, Kikumaru Akiko, glowered at her two brothers.

"You can't bet on something like that." She said. The middle sister, Kikumaru Ayano, nodded her head as she agreed with her sister.

"Love is not something that is to be trifled with, and their kind of love is much too pure." The two brothers rolled their eyes, and the two sisters glared at their brothers. Aiko and Hayate laughed at their children's antics, sitting under the shade of the umbrella.

"Leave them be." Hayate said, reaching into the water cooler for some drinks. Aiko nodded, smiling softly at the two teenagers playing the game from long, long ago.

"Just let them enjoy themselves. We can never tell these kinds of things at a time like this. Just wait." She advised. The other siblings nodded, before taking off their clothes to reveal their swimsuits. "Are you going into the ocean? Remember to put on your sunscreen." Aiko said, taking out the lotion.

* * *

"Oi! Eiji! We're going to the ocean, hurry up!" Haruto shouted to his younger brother, finished putting his sunscreen on. Eiji grinned, nodding and waving to his brother before turning to Moriko, who was tilting her head curiously at him. He couldn't help but think it looked adorable.

"Eiji?" She asked. He chuckled, taking her much smaller hand in his, and running off.

"Let's go!" He shouted to her, laughing. "The beach awaits!"

* * *

"Eiji! Come help clean up!" Hayato shouted to his younger brother, who was playing tag with Moriko once again. Aiko laid a hand on her eldest son's shoulder, smiling softly at the two youngsters. Hayato looked at his mother in surprise.

"Let them be." She told him. He knew his mother had the best advice, and went back to cleaning up.

* * *

"Hey! Moriko, I wanna show you something." Eiji said, smiling brightly. Moriko grinned, cocking a brow at him. Her smile was playful, and she giggled, nodding. Eiji took her hand once more, leading her in another direction. He shouted to his family that they would be right back, and his siblings and parents looked at each other knowingly.

"Very, very soon, you're going to owe me 2000 yen."

Haruto stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

* * *

"Eiji, what is it?"

The tennis player had led her to a small cliff that overlooked the ocean, and she saw the most beautiful sunset. They were surrounded by palm trees, all swaying in the breeze. Moriko hugged herself, her hair flowing in the wind as she watched the play of colours over the ocean. She could hear the sounds of waves splashing onto the shore, and smiled softly.

"Your family," she began, and Eiji looked over to her with curious eyes. His heart broke then, seeing her in such a melancholy state. The sparkle in her eyes was gone, replaced with dull orbs. "Cherish them." Eiji blinked in surprise at her words. "They're wonderful people." Eiji stepped towards her, his hand reaching out.

"Moriko?" He questioned softly, touching her arm. "Is something wrong?" Her head hung down, and he could see droplets of salty tears making their way to the ground. "Moriko?" He asked, panicking slightly. Eiji tugged her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her form. One of his arms was around her waist, the other cradling her head and angling it to look at him.

Tears were shining brightly at the corners of her eyes, and her grief-stricken face sent pangs through his stomach. His fingers thread themselves through her silky black locks, and his arm tightened around her petite form. Leaning down, Eiji capture her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Her lips tasted like wild raspberries and were as soft as a baby's skin. He had always wondered what how they felt, and now that he knew he couldn't get enough of it. Eiji pressed his lips harder and more urgently against her mouth, and he could hear the tiny moan that escaped her mouth.

Breaking apart, she gasped for air only to have been swept in another bruising kiss, Eiji's arms wandering down her sides. Shivering, she pushed away to see his eyes glazed over and her face heating up. They both breathed deeply, but still embracing.

"E-Eiji…" She whispered, and Eiji grinned at her, tugging her closer to place a chaste and sweet kiss on her swollen ones. He trailed her lower lip with one of his thumbs, smiling softly.

"Sorry." He muttered. "You're just so hard to resist." She flushed darkly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She could feel the vibrations of his laugh, and she could hear the beat of his heart.

"Baka." She chided softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked up at him, smirking.

Eiji's eyes widened slightly as her lips met his, her last words still ringing in his ears.

"You are too."

* * *

A/N I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!! I had so much trouble with writers block, and I can only hope the next chapter will go just as smoothly. Please just bear with me!

Japanese Glossary

(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Hai: Yes, okay, etc.  
Otou-san: Father  
Yen: Japanese currency (2000 yen is about 20 dollars)  
Oi: Hey  
Baka: Idiot, stupid, etc.

Name Meanings

Aiko: Love/affection child  
Hayate: Smooth  
Hayato: Falcon person  
Haruto: sun/sunlight distant/clear up soar/fly  
Akiko: autumn/sparkling/bright child  
Ayano: of colour, of silk


	16. Chapter 16: Fingers

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 16: Fingers**

"Nanami!"

The pink-haired girl groaned in her bed, burrowing herself deeper into the covers.

"_Nanami_!"

The thundering of steps made her sigh, and she wished for just a single day of peace.

"NANAMI! WAKE UP!"

The covers were then yanked off, and she felt the crisp cool air of the morning sky as her window was opened and her curtains pushed aside to let in the sunlight. Sitting up, Nanami glared at her older brother as he wrinkled his nose while looking at her room.

"Okaa-san got her emergency _gossip _meeting again. You have to take care of the shop while she's out."

Nanami swung her legs over the side of her bed, running a hand through her tangled hair as she grumbled.

"Why don't _you _do it?" She mumbled. He scoffed.

"I have to take Mitsuko out today. Noa's off at the park with a couple friends. _You _have nothing to do today, so you have to do it." He explained, before exiting her room and closing the door behind him. Nanami growled into her empty room, before getting up and getting ready.

* * *

"I know she's only doing this to make my life a living hell." Nanami muttered, stepping into the flower shop from the back door and making her way to the counter. She flipped the sign to 'open', and opened the door to let a couple people in, all which were bowing and greeting her with large smiles.

"Nanami! Its so nice to see you again." They all giggled. Nanami plastered a smile on her face and bowed back, gesturing to the store.

"And you as well! Come, have a look around."

She stood behind the counter, ringing some people up as they filtered in and out of her store. A couple of customers had stood by and had a brief chat with her about her love life and whatnot. They kept suggesting their sons and Nanami would have to politely decline.

It was well into the day when rush hour was over, and Nanami was lying facedown on the desk and letting herself relax a little. The little bell at the top of the door jingled, and she groaned inwardly and raised her head to greet the new customer.

"Welcome to Hanayume, how can I help you?" She asked, her voice dying in her throat as she saw Fuji Syuusuke smiling at her from the doorway.

"Konnichiwa, Shizuka-san. I'm here for some flowers." He said, stepping forward. Nanami stood up straighter, plastering a smile on her face and nodding.

"Of course! What kind? Is there an occasion?" Nanami asked. '_Are you buying them for your girlfriend?_' A nasty voice in her head snapped. Fuji merely chuckled, nodding his head, as he looked around at all the brightly coloured plants.

"Why, yes. It's my mothers birthday, and I'm here to buy her some flowers." Nanami's eyes softened, and she smiled lightly.

"She must be very lucky to have such a considerate son." Nanami commented, watching him pick through the flowers to choose something. Fuji merely smiled, picking up a colourful bouquet and heading to the register. Nanami rang him up, taking the bouquet and wrapping it in nice paper and tying it with a ribbon.

As she finished, Fuji reached out and grasped her hand, inspecting her fingers as she blushed heavily.

"You must work a lot." He commented. "Your hands seem calloused and dry." Nanami's face coloured in embarrassment and she yanked her hand out of his grip, cradling it to her bosom.

"Well I'm sorry if I have to work with flowers everyday. Flowers that have _thorns_." She scowled. Fuji chuckled again, shaking his head.

"You misunderstand. I didn't mean to offend you, I was just implying that you must really love your family to work in this flower shop and be sacrificing your leisure time." He said, before taking the bouquet and handing her 100-yen as a tip.

"Oh." Nanami murmured; her cheeks coloured as she looked down at the counter. Fuji reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a small jar of cream. He slid it across the counter, and she caught it and looked at it.

"Try this hand cream." Fuji recommended. "And your nails would look nice if they were manicured." He commented. Nanami blushed again, and he nodded his head and bid her good-bye, walking out of the store with flowers in hand. Nanami stood there for a while, holding the cream loosely in her hands.

Her mother walked in a few minutes later, grabbing an apron and making her way to the counter.

"Alright, I'm back. You don't have to work anymore." She said, pushing past her daughter to stand at the counter. Nanami blinked, before nodding and taking her apron off. Her mother eyed the hand cream in her hand, before turning back to attend to a customer that had just walked in. Nanami decided to go up to her room.

Once there, she uncapped the hand cream and rubbed some of it over her hands, grimacing slightly at the sticky feeling before recapping the lid and tucking it away in her drawer. She thought back to her conversation with Fuji, and suddenly had a feeling to go get her nails done.

Brushing that off, Nanami grabbed her sketchbook and exited her home, heading for the nearest park and finding the perfect picture to draw.

Alas, nothing came into sight, or mind. She tried thinking of things to draw, but came up with nothing. A picture of Fuji flashed into her head, and she blushed and shook it off. However, that same picture kept appearing, and Nanami decided it wouldn't be of any harm to try and sketch it down. So she did.

And as she finished her simple portrait, Nanami realized it had the same spectacular qualities that all her other award-winning portraits had. That was when she remembered why, and that was when a smile came up on her lips and she giggled to herself.

"Should I reward you for finally figuring it out?"

Nanami gasped, her head shooting up to meet Fuji Syuusuke's turquoise eyes, sparkling gleefully. A blush overwhelmed her face, as she stuttered a bit about it, fumbling with her pencil and her sketchbook. Fuji snatched them out of her hands, setting them carefully on the spot beside her on the bench. The tensai placed his hands on either side of her body, leaning to her face.

"F-Fuji-san-,"

"Syuusuke." He murmured, catching her lips in a heartfelt kiss. Butterflies rose in her chest, as her hands shook nervously.

"W-what…" She gasped, finally being able to speak when he broke apart from her. "What are you talking about?" He smiled his usual smile.

"Hmm… I'll let you figure that out on your own." He muttered. "But that shouldn't be too hard, ne?" Nanami finally let herself relax as he swooped down to steal another kiss from her.

* * *

A/N Yes. I know. I have not updated in forever, and I am SO SORRY! But once I was able to get over my GIANT WRITERS BLOCK with the help of kunaikiller (again), I ended up getting ANOTHER one and didn't get over it until... a long time... yeah. Anyways, the only people left are Tezuka and Natsuko and RyoSaku, so those should be out fairly soon. I hope. (hides from flaming arrows.)

Japanese Glossary  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Hanayume: Flower Dreams  
Konnichiwa: Hello, good afternoon  
Yen: Japanese currency (100 yen is about 1 dollar)  
(Name)-san: Polite way to address someone(like a person you've just met). Roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Ne: Right, isn't it


	17. Chapter 17: Earnest

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 17: Earnest**

"Absolutely not!" Natsuko shouted, eyes flaming as she stomped away from her grandfather.

"But Natsu-chaan!" He whined. "He's been wanting to meet you for so long, and I can't disappoint my best friend!" He clung to her arm even as she tried to shake him off. "Please!" Natsuko's mother and brother watched the exchange with exasperated faces.

"Give me one reason, _one_!" She snarled. There was a small moment of silence.

"Because you love your grandfather?"

Her vein popped.

"Get real!"

"Natsu-chan!!"

The door to Natsuko's room slammed shut, and her mother sighed.

"Honestly otou-san, just give it up." She told him. Suddenly, Natsuko's brother went up and barged into Natsuko's room.

* * *

He was looking at her with a small amount of pity. 

"Why won't you do it?" He asked her, and she glared at him.

"You know why." She answered. He sighed. "More than anyone, you should know that I never wanted to do this. I just wanted to live as a normal girl, but that seems to be impossible when this family is involved." Natsuko's brother sat beside her on her bed, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It's only for today, I don't see why you're so worried about it. And you're only meeting another old and withered man, it's not like he's going to put you on the workforce or something." He chuckled. Natsuko burned with embarrassment. "But it's your decision Natsuko, so I won't force you. I just want you to know that you have this talent to help people, but that's entirely up to you as well."

He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Natsuko was left in her dark room, head downcast.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." 

Sighing, Natsuko played with a strand of her hair as she gazed at the large, Japanese house with a slight blush of nervousness. She was dressed in a nice pair of dress pants and a blouse, her hair tied up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck.

Walking up to the door, she rang the doorbell, waiting there for a few seconds.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Natsuko blushed furiously, coming face-to-face with a beautiful woman.

"H-hai, my name is Akane Natsuko, I'm Akane Noburu's granddaughter. Eto… my grandfather told me Tezuka Kunikazu wanted to meet me?" The woman blinked, before smiling widely.

"Oh! Yes of course, come right in dear." She opened the door wider, allowing Natsuko to step inside the house to take off her shoes.

It was undoubtedly a Japanese styled house, and it took her breath away at house beautiful it was. Although her house was also Japanese styled, it wasn't nearly as big, and nearly as beautiful.

"Would you like some tea? My father-in-law stepped out for a bit, but he'll be back soon." She told Natsuko. "Oh, how rude of me." She giggled. "My name is Tezuka Ayano, I'm Tezuka Kunikazu's daughter-in-law." Natsuko bowed to her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ayano-san." The older woman giggled again.

"Likewise. Now, let's go sit down and have some tea."

Before long, the two of them were kneeling across from each other, drinking a pot of green tea that Ayano had prepared.

"So, Natsuko-chan, why did you decide to come? I heard from your grandfather that you're quite the rebellious girl." Ayano said, still smiling. Natsuko blushed.

"My aniki convinced me to come. And Tezuka Kunikazu-san is a longtime friend of my grandfathers; it would be rude to decline the invitation." She answered. Ayano hummed absentmindedly, sipping her tea. "Ah, if you don't mind my asking, who else lives here with you?" Natsuko couldn't help but feel the house was a bit… empty.

"Oh? Well there's my father-in-law, and my husband Tezuka Kuniharu. And also my son, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

**FREEZE**

**REWIND**

**PLAY**

"C-could you repeat that Ayano-san? I don't think I quite got that."

Ayano looked a bit puzzled, but complied.

"Kunikazu my father-in-law, Kuniharu my husband, and Kunimitsu my son, live here in this house with me."

**GATHERING DATA… PROCESSING… ANALYSIS COMPLETE**

Natsuko turned a deep, deep red.

**DATA OVERLOAD!**

**DATA OVERLOAD!**

**ERROR! **

**ERROR!**

**ERROR!**

Her hands quickly began to shake, followed by her entire body.

"Natsuko-chan?! Are you alright?" Ayano asked, panicked.

**DATA ANALYSIS UNABLE TO COMPLY WITH UNIT NATSUKO**

**FIXING ERROR IN**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

"Ah, so that's the story." Ayano muttered, stroking her chin in thought. "Thank goodness. I thought it was something much more serious." She giggled. Natsuko steamed red with embarrassment. The older woman chuckled again, reaching for the teapot to pour another cup for herself. "Oh! The tea's all gone." She giggled. "I'll go make some more, wait here Natsuko-chan." 

Ayano hummed a happy little tune, picking up the teapot and skipping to the kitchen to leave Natsuko to her thoughts.

So Ayano was Tezuka's mother, and Kunikazu was Tezuka's grandfather. What an odd combination! And what was even more bizarre was that she was in his house, sitting in his living room, chatting casually with his mother! And he didn't even invite her here! It was his grandfather! Oh, the cold, cold irony. To be meeting your crushes parents and grandparent in this way was truly outlandish.

"Akane-san?"

Natsuko looked up brightly.

"Ayano-san, did you finish brewing the… tea…"

Natsuko trailed off, realizing she was looking at the current occupant of her thoughts, Kunimitsu Tezuka.

"T-Tezuka-san?!" She exclaimed, blushing brightly. He looked a bit surprised as well.

"Akane-san, what are you doing here?" He asked her. She babbled for a second or two, unable to form coherent words or phrases.

"Oh! Tezuka-kun, you're back! How was the hiking trip? Where's your father?" Ayano asked, appearing in the room with the pot of tea. "I knew you'd probably be back by now, so I made extra!" She giggled as she realized he was still staring at Natsuko, who looked like the devil was going to swallow her whole. "Oh! I see you and Natsuko-chan have already been acquainted. Your grandfather invited her for dinner." Ayano explained.

"Grandfather did?" Tezuka questioned. Ayano nodded.

"Yes, he did! Now go take a shower and come back to have some tea!" She told him. "Go on now!" Nodding, Tezuka stepped out of the living room and made his way up the stairs. Ayano set the teapot back on the table, turning to the bright red Natsuko to continue their chat.

* * *

"Ah, where _is_ that boy?" Ayano growled, frustrated as she stared at the stairway. "He should've been done by now! It's almost time for dinner!" Natsuko laughed awkwardly. 

But she was right. He was taking an unbearably long time. She had already met his father and grandfather. Tezuka Kunikazu was interested in her, definitely. But he only asked questions about her grandfather and her skills as a ninja. She told him a few times she didn't want to follow in her grandfather's footsteps, and he seemed okay with it.

"Natsuko-chan, can you go up and get him?" Ayano pleaded with puppy eyes. Natsuko blushed uncontrollably. She started to protest. "Oh please? I have to prepare dinner, and Kuniharu is in his office working. He doesn't like to be disturbed. Kunikazu is in the dojo, and he's meditating. No one should ever interrupt him when he's meditating." Ayano shivered. Natsuko gulped.

"O-of course Ayano-san. I'll be right back." She told the older woman, before climbing the stairs to the second floor.

Natsuko could hear the sound of water running, and she followed that sound to a door on her right. Breathing deeply, Natsuko knocked on the door.

"T-Tezuka-san? Ayano-san is asking you to hurry up!" Natsuko shouted. She could still hear the sound of running water, and knocked again. "Tezuka-san?!" She shouted. Abruptly, the water stopped and the door opened. There stood Tezuka, wet and only in a pair of pants. Natsuko's eyes widened.

**COLLECTING DATA…**

**PROCESSING…**

**ANALYSIS COMPLETE**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**DOES NOT COMPUTE**

**DOES NOT COMPUTE**

**UNIT NATSUKO SHUTTING DOWN**

**SELF DESTRUCT IN**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

Natsuko fainted.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so embarrassed!" Natsuko groaned, slapping her cheeks and she bowed to the members of the Tezuka family. "I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble!" Ayano giggled, patting the girl's shoulder. 

"Don't worry! It's a normal reaction to seeing a boy of the same age half naked! You haven't done anything wrong." She assured. Natsuko blushed deeply.

"H-hai."

Ayano smiled satisfactorily.

"Good! Now let's go eat dinner."

* * *

Natsuko sighed, walking out into their backyard to look at the pond and see the fish swimming peacefully in it. She dipped her index finger into the water, swirling it around and smiling bitterly. 

"Fish are so lucky." She murmured. "You don't have to worry about trivial things like embarrassment. All you have to do is swim, and swim, and swim. It must be a peaceful life."

"But not a very fulfilling one, don't you think?"

Natsuko gasped, her head snapping behind her to see Tezuka as he basked in the moonlight. The tennis captain was smiling softly, and he walked forward to join her in watching the fish swim.

"W-what do you mean by that, Tezuka-san?" Natsuko stuttered, turning her attention back to the fish in the pond.

"They don't know what it's like to experience happiness, sadness, anger, resentment. They don't have the emotion necessary to work towards a goal, to succeed and feel the pride that comes with it. Don't you think that is an unfulfilling life?" He asked her. Natsuko pursed her lips.

"Perhaps." She sighed. Tezuka smiled softly, and he reached out to take her chin in his fingers.

Her eyes widened, and she blushed deeply as she saw the features of his face shining in the moonlight.

"T-Tezuka-san…" She breathed, and he reached forward to kiss her.

A jolt went through her body, but it was gone just as quickly as it came, and soon a warmth replaced it, spreading throughout her entire body and warming her heart.

It ended though, when Tezuka pulled back. But it started again soon enough, when he pulled her onto her feet and kissed her once more. And before she surrendered completely to the wonderful feeling, just one thought passed through her mind.

'_I am __**so **__glad I decided to come_.'

* * *

A/N YES! I FINISHED IT IN TIME! Merry Christmas everyone! Here's my gift for you! The next chapter of Crimson Rose Petals! WOOT! (Coughs) Right. Next chapter will be RyoSaku FLUFF! I hope you look forward to it, and have a very merry xmas! Bye now!

**EDIT:** Aaah!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I TOTALLY MESSED UP! Thanks to asian-ninja, I was able to correct my mistake. I mixed up Tezuka's last name with his first name. How embarrassing! (wants to crawl into a hole and die) But its okay now, because I've fixed my mistake. Thank you again, asian-ninja, for pointing out my mistake! I'm eternally grateful to you! (bows)

**Japanese Vocabulary**

(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
Otou-san: Father**  
**Hai: Yes  
Eto: Umm  
(Name)-san: Polite way to address someone(like a person you've just met). Roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc.  
Aniki: Older brother


	18. Chapter 18: Braids

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 18: Braids**

"Itai!"

"Don't even think about, oyaji."

Echizen Nanjiroh, former tennis professional, glared hurtfully at his son from across the table as he held his hurt hand. His son, Echizen Ryoma, had smacked the top of his hand with chopsticks when he tried to take the last piece of beef teriyaki. Ryoma snatched the strip of beef, quickly eating it to deter his father from trying anything suspicious to get it back.

"What kind of treatment is this? I'm your father, you little brat!" Nanjiroh exclaimed, jabbing his chopsticks in Ryoma's direction. "I deserve respect, _respect_ I say!" His son merely ignored him coolly, taking a chunk of rice to eat. Nanako sighed, ignoring the two immature people as she quietly ate her dinner. Rinko had placed her chopsticks down, before whapping her husband in the head and yelling at him.

"Eat your food and stop complaining! I swear, I'm living in a house full of immature men." Nanjiroh pouted, but obediently listened to his wife and reached for the tempura.

**WHACK**

"Oyaji, that's mine too."

"_**Ryoma…**_"

**SLAP**

"Don't even think about it, Nanjiroh."

"Itai…"

Poor Nanjiroh, to be subjected to such abuse.

* * *

'_I swear, that boy has a complex or something._' Nanjiroh thought, watching his son walk down the street tugging at a plastic bag with grip tape in it, glaring at a player from another tennis team. (Fudomine, perhaps?) Nanjiroh scratched himself in places that should not be mentioned, still observing his teenage son with detached interest. 

There was a bit of a scuffle when a couple more boys came through, and Ryoma escaped into the house, brushing past his father, with the plastic bag still in hand and leaving the other tennis players out on the street. Nanjiroh snorted, watching his son close the door to their house with a grin.

'_Yep. Definitely a complex._'

He turned back to see if the other boys had left, and was left staring at a petite, brown-haired girl wearing the cutest blush he had ever seen.

"A-ano…"

'_Shy, this one._' He thought, before smiling toothily.

Sakuno squeaked as Nanjiroh gave her a big bear hug, spinning her around.

"SAKUNO-CHAN!" He exclaimed, and she felt the ground beneath her feet as he put her down.

"E-Echizen-san." Sakuno replied politely, dizzy. Nanjiroh snickered inside gleefully, his sensitive hearing picking up footsteps from inside that were coming from a certain tennis prince.

"Did you come to visit me?" Nanjiroh asked, batting his eyelashes. "Sakuno-chan is too kind to an old man like me." She blushed heavily, fidgeting under his gaze.

"A-ano, actually…"

"Hands off, oyaji."

Sakuno squeaked in surprise (yet again), turning her gaze to the Prince of Tennis. His golden eyes were narrowed in a deathly glare, hands tucked coolly into his pockets and his anger on a very, very tight piece of string. Sakuno bowed to Nanjiroh, before she hurried over to Ryoma with a deepening blush. She held her school bag in her hands, though she was wearing casual clothes. When she reached Ryoma, he pulled her behind him.

"Ryoma is so mean!" Nanjiroh pouted. "Sakuno-chan is so cute! You should share with your father!" Ryoma growled low in his throat.

"Leave, or I'm telling mom about your stupid magazines."

A gasp escaped Nanjiroh's lips, and he cowered under Ryoma's scrutinizing glare.

"You wouldn't!" Ryoma smirked.

"Try me."

"Fine!" Nanjiroh said, waving it off. "I'll leave you two _looovebirds _alone!" He winked at his only son. "Don't do anything I would do!" Cackling, Nanjiroh dodged Ryoma's sandal and escaped to the temple.

* * *

Nanjiroh looked to see if the coast was clear, before climbing up the tree to peek into his only son's window. The two were chatting quietly, books spread out in front of them. Sakuno sat meekly on Ryoma's bed, and he surveyed the books scattered in front of him on the floor. It looked like they were studying English.

Sakuno had blushed quite a few times in the ten minutes that Nanjiroh had been watching them. It was amusing seeing her face light up with several different shades of red.

After another five minutes, the former tennis pro was getting bored.

"Come on, let's see some action!" He willed, and suddenly the conversation took an entirely different turn. Nanjiroh's eyes lit up. "Jackpot!"

Ryoma was smirking, and Sakuno was trying very hard to keep her eyes from meeting his. He pushed their books and notes aside, crawling to kneel in front of Sakuno who made a small noise of surprise and discomfort. Chuckling softly, Ryoma murmured something before he kissed her lightly on the lips. Nanjiroh cheered inwardly. Now _that _was his son!

Sakuno blushed another shade of red, her mouth open in silent shock. Ryoma smirked, forcing her more onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting contently on her stomach. Sakuno was frozen in shock for a few more seconds, before she shakily began to comb her fingers through his locks of hair, earning a pleased sound from him.

Nanjiroh smiled.

"PEEPING TOM! KYAA, THERE'S A PERVERT!"

Ryoma's eyes snapped open, and he saw his father leaning on the tree.

'_Awe shit._'

"OYAJI!"

* * *

Rubbing the several bruises littering his body, Nanjiroh groaned from his position on the ground as he saw Ryoma escort Sakuno _far _away from him, his hand around her waist and tugged close to him. Rinko was clucking her tongue disapprovingly at her husband, and Nanako sighed.

"You never learn, do you?" Rinko asked him. Nanjiroh chuckled.

"Nope. But at least _this _little adventure gave me some new info about Ryoma." Nanjiroh commented, lying on the grass comfortably to gaze up at the clouds. Nanako looked at him puzzlingly.

"New… info?" He nodded, cackling.

"Ryoma and Sakuno-chan are officially an _item_, now." He said with a sing-song tone of voice.

He ignored his wife and his niece's squeal of happiness.

'_And Ryoma's desire to possess exclusively._'

* * *

A/N Whew! Another chapter out! Hope you liked it! Now what to do for the next chapter... hum hum hum... got any ideas? And as always, please R&R (for those of you who are still with me, haha.)

**Japanese Glossary  
**Itai: Ow  
Oyaji: Old man  
Beef Teriyaki: Its basically strips of beef (very good if I say so myself)  
Tempura: Usually shrimp that has been deep fried (Also very good)  
Ano: Umm  
(Name)-chan: Used for people younger than yourself, or when you are very close to the person (mostly with girls)  
(Name)-san: Polite way to address someone(like a person you've just met). Roughly translates to 'Mr.', 'Mrs.', 'Ms.', etc. 


	19. Chapter 19: Arrival Of A Friend?

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 19: Arrival Of A Friend?**

"Omedetou!"

"Omedetou!"

Everyone laughed, confetti and string landing on the head of Ryoma and Sakuno. Seigaku and Nakamura were all gathered around the two, clapping and cheering. Congratulations were in order, after all. They finally got together!

"Never knew you had it in you, ochibi!" Eiji exclaimed, grinning brightly at the two. Ryoma scowled at him, dusting the confetti and string off his Fila hat. Sakuno blushed prettily, twiddling with the ends of one of her braids. "Nya! Our little Ryoma is growing up!!"

Everyone laughed as Sakuno blushed prettily and Ryoma scowled at them.

"Ryuzaki-chan? Oh my, it _is_ you!"

They all turned to see three girls standing there, smiling and waving at Sakuno and the rest of the basketball team.

"It's been so long! I guess the rumours of your transfer to a _tennis_ school are true, ne?" The 'leader' said, giggling and prompting the two twins behind her to giggle as well. "I guess I was right, Ryuzaki-chan. Basketball isn't very important to you, is it?" She flashed everyone a dazzling smile, and turned her head to flutter her eyelashes at Ryoma. "Ara, and who might this be?" Sakuno flushed, partly in anger. She clenched her fists, gulping as she readied to respond.

"I'm her boyfriend."

Sakuno's face whipped to meet Ryoma's feeling his calloused hand reach out and envelop her soft ones in his, their fingers interlocking. His poker face was on once again, and he smirked haughtily to the three girls, who were gritting their teeth in annoyance.

"Who might you be?" He asked, and the leader flipped her hair extravagantly, flashing him another dazzling smile.

"My name is Wakarusa Gina. I'm the captain of Hyotei's female basketball team!" She proclaimed loudly, and they all blinked at looked at each other.

"Hyotei has a female basketball team?"

"Yes, but they aren't very well known."

"Interesting data."

Gina flushed, hearing those comments being passed around the large group.

"Hey--,"

"Are you quite done, Wakarusa-san? Or do you always crash parties like this?"

Gina froze, turning to glare at Natsuko as she stood there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Gina smirked at her, flipping her hair.

"Of course, of course. I don't mean to intrude, _Natsuko-chan_. Come Mei, Moe. Let's play basketball at my daddy's private gym." She said, turning her back to walk out of Kawamura's Sushi. Moriko stepped up to stand slightly behind her captain, smirking triumphantly.

"Oh? Playing basketball during your precious weekend? Well it can't be helped. After all, it was Nakamura who stole the trophy for this years National Tournament." Moriko said, dusting her shoulder off. Natsuko sent her a warning glance, and Gina froze in place. Without turning, she responded with an equal amount of venom.

"This year was just a fluke. We _let _you have the victory. Next year won't be the same." Gina said curtly, before she smirked and turned back to smile evilly at them. "And if I might remind you, your team had quite a difficult time taking the title. What, Nakamura can't do anything without it's rookie ace? Just goes to show how badly you all suck."

**BAM**

Gina sucked in a sharp breath, looking wide-eyed at Sakuno, who had just thrown a glass cup at her. It smashed into the wall beside her head, scaring Moe and Mei. The look in her eyes was normal, and she even smiled at the three.

"Did you say something, Wakarusa-san? Or are you just flapping your gums like usual?" Sakuno asked, a smile on her face that was so innocent, it was evil. The words coming out of her mouth didn't match her innocent expression at all! "You know the policy. If you want to state something, you better have the guts to back it up. And if I was correct in my assumption, you're saying Nakamura can't beat Hyotei in a basketball match with me?" Gina flushed in anger.

"I meant even _with_you, their rookie ace, they wouldn't beat Hyotei anyways!" She exclaimed. The smile on Sakuno's face got brighter, and Gina shivered from the pure, innocent expression, and the deadly aura radiating from her every pore.

"Is that so? Well then, how would you like to prove to me that Hyotei is better, instead of running your mouth and driving everyone insane with what comes out of it?"

"Fine! Ryuzaki Sakuno, I challenge you and Nakamura's female basketball team to a competition!" Gina exclaimed. "On Valentine's Day, there will be a basketball competition! Winner gets him!" Ryoma blinked as a manicured nail was shoved in his face, and he was about to protest, when Sakuno held her hand up to stop him. He felt a little at ease, seeing Sakuno smile gently at him before addressing Gina.

"I accept."

* * *

A/N WOOT!! Just in time for Valentine's Day! And the best part is, the real plot is finally coming into play! Yaaaay! The only downside is I am (once again) alone for V-day. (sighs) Ah well. More time to work on stories and the like. Heehee! Please R&R! 

**Japanese Glossary**  
Omedetou: Congratulations  
Ochibi: Little kid/boy  
(Name)-chan: Used to address someone younger than you. Also used when you are very close to someone (applies mostly to girls)  
Ne: Right, isn't it?  
Ara: Something along the lines of, "oh" or "huh"?  
(Name)-san: A polite way to address someone (especially if you just met)


	20. Chapter 20: Practice, Practice, Practice

**Crimson Roses**

**Chapter 20: Practice, Practice, Practice**

"I'm really sorry Ryoma-kun!"

The Prince of Tennis growled, watching helplessly as his new girlfriend dashed off, away from him, to go to basketball practice with her teammates. Now don't get me wrong! Ryoma respected anyone with determination, who was willing to follow through with what they started, but this was just too much!

Practice in the morning, after school, and on weekends! He only got to see her during class, and even then they're always interrupted some way or another! Now, Ryoma wasn't exactly a PDA (1) type of guy, and he hated clingy girls, but this was ridiculous! He didn't get to spend quality time with her AT ALL!

And knowing Ryoma, not to mention Sakuno's practice schedule, he never got any chances to kiss her again.

Oh the cruel, cruel, irony.

How he hated God.

* * *

"Echizen. Run 10 laps to cool off."

Ryoma grunted, tipping his hat down and beginning his jog around the tennis courts, everyone staring at him strangely. He had been spacing out quite a few times, and when he was finally focused, put too much power into his swings. Tezuka supposed he was channelling his anger into his shots, and gave him a penalty of 10 laps to run so he could cool his head.

But of course, Sakuno had to drop by at the exact moment he finished all 10 laps.

"R-Ryoma-kun? Gomen, I have to go to practice." Sakuno said, shouldering the strap of her duffel bag. Droplets of sweat ran down Ryoma's face, and his eyes darkened in anger.

"'Kay. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied indifferently, and Sakuno nodded.

"Good luck with practice."

"You too."

She turned to leave, but stopped for a moment and turning back, fishing in her bag.

"Ah, I know you already have a towel. Demo… I felt bad about leaving you all the time to go to practice, especially after we… um… just got together." She blushed furiously at that. "S-so, please accept this as compensation." Sakuno shoved a blue towel into his hands, the very corner of the towel stitched in yellow 'Echizen Ryoma'. It looked to be done by an amateur, and Ryoma smirked.

"Doumo." He said, taking it from her and wiping his face off, then draping it over his shoulder. Sakuno, looking at the ground, began to turn around.

"I-I'll be leaving now." She replied, until Ryoma's hand shot out and spun her around. Flushing a deep red, Sakuno realized Ryoma had given her a peck on the forehead, and smirked.

"These," he stroked her pink lips with his thumb. "… will be reserved for your victory on Valentine's Day."

"H-hai!"

Straightening, Ryoma turned back to make his way to the rest of his teammates, waving his hand over his shoulder in parting.

Maybe God wasn't so bad after all.

"Ryoma! You sly dog!!"

"Ochibi's growing _up_!"

Or not.

* * *

"Pass, pass!"

"Hoshi-chan, over here!"

"Kin! Intercept!"

"Hai, Natsu-buchou!"

"And don't call me that!"

"Kin-chan! I'm open!"

"Wakarimasu! Ike, Yuuki-fukubuchou!"

**Swish, swish.**

"Score!!"

Sakuno laughed heartily, clapping hands with her friend Yuuki as their team won the exercise. Hoshiko, Moriko, Tsubame, Rin, and Nanami breathed heavily on the other side of the court. All of them were smiling though, congratulating each other on the good game. Everyone was exchanging advice, pointing out flaws in the others playing style. Sakuno smiled as she watched everyone chatting. It was good to be back.

"What? You guys are still practicing?"

Everyone froze, and turned to see a slightly older girl standing there carrying a plastic bag of goodies and blinking at them all. She was dressed casually, in a pair of heels, jeans, and a flattering top. A plum-coloured purse dangled off the crook of her elbow, and her hair was tied in a low ponytail, some of the strands getting loose. Sakuno brightened as she saw her.

"Narasumi-sensei!"

Narasumi smiled.

"Okaeri nasai, Saku-chan."

The two embraced tightly, Sakuno crying tears of relief.

"I… I heard you were banned from teaching in Nakamura after… after…" Narasumi stopped Sakuno's next words, shaking her head.

"You are not to blame, Sakuno. It was my decision, and my decision alone. You did the right thing; don't beat yourself up about it. It's all over Sakuno; you can rest now. You don't have to worry anymore, because everything turned out better than I expected it would." Narasumi reassured, patting the girls head. Sakuno looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Y-you… you mean…" Narasumi nodded. Sakuno broke out into a wide smile. "Narasumi-sensei! Omedetou!" She laughed, hugging her again. Narasumi laughed with her.

"Arigatou, Saku-chan. Hontou ni arigatou."

By the time they stopped hugging, the rest of the basketball team was already staring at Narasumi, each with smirks adorning their faces.

"Ne, Narasumi-sensei?" Tsubame broke up. "How do you feel about coaching the winners of the National Female Basketball Team for a couple weeks?" Narasumi blinked surprise, raising an eyebrow before smirking. She realized those determined expressions on their faces, having been with them for so long.

"Elaborate, and we might be able to work something out."

* * *

A/N Whee!! One more chapter out! And the plot thickens... ish. For those who have read the original version of Crimson Roses (which has been deleted from the site), they will recognize Narasumi! I'm taking a different turn with Crimson Rose Petals though, so I hope you still like it!

1 - For those who don't know, PDA is short for Public Displays of Affection.

**Japanese Glossary**

(Name)-kun: affectionate term usually used for boys  
Gomen: Sorry (informal)  
Demo: But  
Doumo: Thanks (informal)  
Hai: Yes  
Ochibi: Little kid/boy. Nickname used by Eiji to address Ryoma  
(Name)-chan: suffix used to show a close relationship between people (usually girls). Also used to address someone younger then you.  
Buchou: Captain  
Wakarimasu: Understood  
Ike: Go  
Fukubuchou: Vice-captain  
Sensei: Teacher. Can also be used to addres a doctor  
Okaeri nasai: Welcome back (polite)  
Omedetou: Congratulations  
Arigatou: Thank you (informal)  
Hontou ni arigatou: Thank you very much (informal)  
Ne: Hey


End file.
